Mistaken
by Octobers-Blessing
Summary: “I’m not angry with you,” I repeated, concentrating on the surf. “I was just thinking of how to explain it.” I continued, oblivious to his confusion. “I think I’ve imprinted on you, too.” Jacob x OC. Please read and review.
1. imprints in the sand

**M I S T A K E N**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters. The only person who is my creation is Ari. Stephenie Meyer is the only one who has claim to all the beloved characters.**_

_A word: Hello everyone! So – I've decided to post a random snippet. I'm not exactly sure if I will build it up to anything at the moment, though I do have a few more scenes written out with Jacob and this OC. Now – this gets to all my friends, so let me say it before anyone asks. I AM NOT PRO BELLAxJACOB. I believe in BELLAxEDWARD (even though I wish Edward were all mine). XD Haha, now with that said, please read and review. If I continue all depends on my muse, but I may find the will to go on if some people leave their thoughts._

"Ari," His breath rushed out warm, soothing exhales. His words were soft, carried by the salty air.

"I'm not angry with you," I repeated, concentrating on the surf. "I was just thinking of how to explain it." I continued, oblivious to his confusion. "I think I've imprinted on you, too."

He was silent. I waited patiently for him to say something. He didn't even blink, his massive form laid in the wet sand without a care.

"It was surreal, it _is_. I find myself watching you when I don't mean to. You're everything, everywhere, everyone. It's not the least bit romantic – no offense – just…passionate. I want to know how you feeling, what you're thinking… Jacob – I'd jump in front of a bullet for you, these feeling are that strong. I barely know you."

He sat up, sand fell out of his hair as he shook his head. His eyes twinkled. "If it counts for anything – I feel the same way – and unless it's military grade, I doubt a bullet would do much harm."

"So we imprinted…on each other…" I blinked.

Jacob shrugged, then turned himself away from me, exhaling as he watched the sunset. "Yeah, I guess we did."

_If you want me to go on – leave a review. Thanks, everyone!_

_--Blessed._


	2. no better way to start the summer

**M I S T A K E N**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**_

_Whoa! Four reviews and it wasn't even up for an hour! Wicked shweet! (yes, sweet is purposely misspelled…) I suppose I am expected to continue. Here's the first chapter as is written in my notebook. The first scene (the one where Ari and Jacob realize they have imprinted on one another) is meant for the middle of the story. I may move it to the middle and delete it, or just keep it there. Anywho – here is chapter one._

1) **no better way to start the summer** )

I stared at him for the longest time. He didn't move. I sighed, rolling my eyes. What did I expect? I laughed out loud. Staring at my brother wouldn't wake him up.

"That's what I get for watching Heroes all night…"

My brother rolled over. I snatched his pillow from beneath his head and started to beat him mercilessly with it, using it to soften the blows of my fist against his skull. He muttered an intelligible surrender. Satisfied, I shoved him out of the bed and left him on the floor.

"Baba!" I hurried down the stairs to see my parents off. "Baba, Aki's dead."

My father's jaw tightened. My mother laughed, tears glistening in her warm eyes.

"Don't joke about things like that," My father – my Baba – said sternly, his Nigerian accent more apparent with his anger.

"Give her a break," My mother mumbled, putting on her coat. "Just because my father is dead doesn't mean we can't laugh. Ari – would you mind taking care of your brother for us? Since he's decided to sleep through our departure, I figure I'll remind you instead. Follow the rules, 'kay baby?" My mother kissed my forehead. "We'll be back in two weeks."

"Bye Mom," I gave my father a hug as he bent down to kiss my cheek. "Bye, Baba."

"If you need anything, call Mrs. Neil. Or get Aki to drive, you only have your permit."

I rolled my eyes at the mentioning of Mrs. Neil. She had three sons, all off to college. She thought of Aki and I as her unrelated children.

"We'll be _fine_. Say hi to grandma for me." I waved my father out of the house.

"Oh! Get rid of the milk, would you? It's-"

"Come, _on_. The taxi's waiting."

"Bye, Mom!" I closed the door as my father tugged her down the steps, then sighed. I poked around the large stainless steel kitchen. "Something stinks…" I opened the refrigerator and found the source of the stench. I grabbed the gallon of milk and poured it into the sink. I frowned as I read the label. It was supposed to spoil in a week… I smirked, placing the empty jug on the counter. We'd need more milk, wouldn't we?

I grabbed my cell from its charger and flipped it open, glancing at the time. Two sixteen AM. Aki was probably buried in his sheets – no way he'd be useful.

I hopped onto the counter and sat down. My parents would be on a flight to my grandmother's house in two hours. They'd watch my grandfather get buried and then…

"What a depressing way to start summer vacation," I said to myself, hopping off the counter. I went to the hallway closet and snatched a sweatshirt, too lazy to change into something decent. I slipped on a pair of sneakers, my bare heels sticking out of my shoes. I wanted to stop myself, but Aki's car keys were the friendliest things in the room. They were just calling my name.

I took a sticky note and pen out of a drawer and hurriedly scribbled a brief note on the fluorescent yellow square.

_Aki – Milk was bad. Went to get more. In case you wake up and decide to sneak away, I have your car. Good luck explaining my disappearance to mom and Baba. I think I'll get some gas, too. See you soon._

_-Ari_

I shrugged; thinking the note was fine enough, I slapped it against the fridge and threw the pen back into the open drawer. I bumped it shut with my hip as I pocketed my cell phone and left the house, swinging Aki's keys on my finger as I went to the garage.

I sat behind the wheel of the Baby, as my brother so affectionately called his Volvo. It was a present from my parents to him last year, for making good grades. My mother was ecstatic when Aki had said he wanted to pursue a career in medicine. It had gone by unsaid that the both of us, children of a geneticist and an internist, would find some scientifical or medical field to follow. Aki was one of those boys who could do barely anything and achieve good grades, yet all his teachers hated him.

I opened the garage door and started the car. I drove silently, enjoying the space of the highway, the only car on at this time, and enjoying the veil of darkness that surrounded the car and stained the sky. The moon was bright, but it didn't help my sight as tears blurred my vision.

Grandpa was gone. The strange, old man who told me stories of his childhood, tales beyond belief, was dead. He hadn't been that old, either. My poor grandmother, what would become of her? Maybe she'd go back to her former reservation. Maybe she'd come live with us, since my mother was her only child.

I was surprised it had taken that long for tears to come. Aki had been detached when Grandpa had died. Grandpa had always liked him better than me, but Aki felt out of place around him.

I held the steering wheel tightly. The road had become blurred, but I kept driving, turning off the main road to drive down a private unpaved road. I watched the trees flash by as the road took me deeper into the woods. I had never let go like this, I've never done something as reckless as taking my brother's car and buzzing down an unknown road at eighty miles per hour. No, I was the mature, responsible child. The child that never showed any feeling towards anything.

"Why?" The coarse rasp left my throat; the question hung in my head. What was I even asking myself? Why was it so hard to answer the question?

I blinked away my tears and found myself amazed to see a giant wolf. I squinted. "A wolf that big? No way!" I laughed. "What horror movie set did I drive onto? No way that's real…"

It took me a moment to realize that I was about to run right into it. I slammed the brake and turned the wheel, the tires screeched beneath me, kicking up gravel. I jerked forward, then slammed back against the seat, my seat belt clinging tightly to my chest. I took a few breaths, my headlights cut through the darkness. No wolf in front of me, there never had been one. I was crazy – there was no other explanation. I was insane; Aki had been telling me the truth all along. Everything he had said, I wasn't mentally fit, I was –

"AH!"

My shriek made the creature growl, its teeth glistening in the moonlight. I pulled the keys out of ignition and locked the doors, watching as the beast passed my window. It stared at me through dark eyes. The wolf's long, russet-colored fur had twigs, leaves, and burrs caught in it. It's dark nose left a smear against the glass of the window. I shied away from the window, not so much out of fear, now that the shock of seeing the obviously genetically mutated wolf had died down.

"Hey boy," I cooed through the glass, pressing my hand against the window.

The wolf snorted, as if insulted and trotted away. I sat in the car for a few minutes, though my curiosity eventually got the better of me. I got out of car and started through the trees. I picked my way through the darkness, too busy concentrating on my feet to notice the circle of wolves in which I had walked into. The largest one growled at me, standing from his spot at the head of the circle. Now, with five wolves advancing, I felt fear bubbling up within me. "Help," I managed to whisper, backing up and tripping on a tree root. I fell heavily, my head striking a rock buried under fallen leaves. My vision dimmed, and I was well aware that Aki would kill me if he found out.

_Okie dokie! Chapter one is up, everyone! I appreciate all the reviews, thank you! (Whoa! Eight so soon! Amazing!) Just to clear anything up, this is a Jacob x OC. I love Jacob to pieces and feel he deserves someone. Anyone else who agrees with me should leave a review._

_Until next chapter._

_--Blessed._


	3. not my volvo

**M I S T A K E N**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**_

_Shweet! Eleven reviews! Thanks everyone - I really didn't expect Mistaken to even be read by anyone. It's comforting to know that there are Jacob lovers out there! Now - Chapter two!_

2) **not my volvo**)

I woke giggling madly. I rolled onto my side. "Aki, you wouldn't believe the dream I had…" I sat up, and my laughter died within my throat. Before me was the wolf. It lay on its stomach, its head resting on its paws. "You're not Aki." I started to crawl away, managing to stand.

"Oh my God. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream."

As soon as I found myself totally upright, I realized how dizzy I was. My head was swimming. I held out a hand to steady myself and found something wet against my palm. I pulled my hand away and saw that the wolf had come closer to me. It had its head cocked, and its eyes were narrowed. No matter how ridiculous it seemed, I found myself thinking that it looked concerned, if that was even possible.

"Well, mutant wolf, let it be known – I am insane."

It shook its head. I frowned. "You don't think so? Well, what do you call this?"

It held up a paw, its mouth open, revealing its sharp teeth. It then snapped at my arm. I flinched away in fear. Its teeth hadn't even touched my flesh. It had a hold of my sweatshirt and started to tug. I stumbled forward. "Fine! You want it – take it!" I hissed angrily, shrugging it off and throwing it on its face. The wolf took it and turned away, looking over its shoulder to glare at me. I glared back.

"So I'm in my pajamas. So what? At least it isn't a straight jacket." I pouted and sat down on the ground, watching it leave. I was so definitely crazy. Why was I sitting here? Why was I even waiting? I should run away, but what was the point? I didn't know where I was. I'd probably just wind up deeper in the trees.

A twig snapped. I looked around wearily. Maybe it was some sick show. Girl lost in the forest with a government experiment. She's given a hatchet and some trail mix. How will she survive? Ha! It wouldn't get past its first season.

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open when I found the source of the sound. "No _way_…"

He walked up to me. I was sure it was a he, a modest he who had wrapped my sweatshirt around his waist. I jumped to my feet and took a step back in order to see all of him. Not only was he a massive wall of muscle, but he was also some sort of solar radiator. I could literally feel heat rolling off of his bare chest. It wasn't an uncomfortable heat – it reminded me of when I was little and would curl up next to my mother or when I would sit in my Grandpa's lap and listen to stories he told Aki and I.

"You're a…"

"Werewolf."

I sat down. Hard. I tried to ignore the mud soaking my jeans, and found that it was easily forgotten. I closed my mouth and swallowed. The werewolf crouched before me, giving me an intense stare.

"My name's Jacob Black," He said. His voice was gruff and soft, as if he hadn't used it in a while. He extended his hand but I didn't take it.

"This isn't a dream, Jacob Black? I'm not insane?"

"Not that I know."

"Well," I laughed nervously, turning my head in search for a camera. "That's a relief. I'm Arinola Duduyemi."

"That's a…nice name. Are you from Africa?"

I made a face. "I was born in New York. Note the lack of an accent. My father's from Nigeria."

"Sorry," He lowered his hand, his face sour.

"I'm _not_ scolding a werewolf," I muttered in disbelief.

Jacob laughed softly. "You are."

"Sorry," I took a breath. "I should go sleep. I need sleep. What'd I do to the car…?"

"That Volvo?"

"It's not my Volvo."

"Okay… Well, I can take you to it." He helped me up and led me through the trees, his hand clasping my elbow to keep me from stumbling.

"Arino…Arino…"

"Call me Ari."

"Thanks. Ari, you're not creeped out?"

"Trust me – I'm freaking in my head. Just give me some time."

"Ah."

"May I ask you something?" I practically had to run to keep up with his long legs. When I saw him nod, I continued. "Do you live by yourself, or were those wolves your pack?"

"Those were _real_ wolves. And yes, I have a pack. Back in La Push."

"La Push…" My eyes lit up at the familiar word.

"Yeah. A reservation not that far from here."

"Have you heard of Elijah Moon?"

"Nope, sorry," He let go of my arm. "Here's the car. Are you fit to drive?"

"I'm not even sixteen yet," I moaned helplessly. "I don't know where I am."

Jacob watched me for a minute, possibly thinking that I was starting to freak. "Calm down, I'll lead you back to the main road."

"Will you come back here?"

"Yes."

"Even if I invited you to come to my house with me?" 

"Why would you do that?" He blinked, his face knotted into one of confusion.

"Because I'm a nice person?" I shrugged, then sighed. For some reason, I felt I should bring him home with me. I felt I had to bring him home with me, to make sure he was okay and help solve whatever it was that had brought him away from his pack. "It's not right for you to be here. I mean, you _ are _ human."

Jacob laughed. "You still think you're dreaming."

"Yup," I gave a wide grin. "It's an interesting dream." I sat down in the driver's seat and buckled my seat belt. Jacob squeezed into the passenger seat.

"Won't you be disappointed when I'm still here."

_Okay - so now there is interaction between both Jacob and Ari. Remember the name Moon! It will reappear... Okay, I guess I'll go start the next chapter. Thanks for the support, please continue to leave reviews!_


	4. heritage

**M I S T A K E N**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**_

_Nothing much to say – please enjoy the read._

3) **heritage** )

"My brother should be asleep," I told him as I wiped the mud from inside the Baby. I closed the car door and rubbed the smear Jacob's nose had left on the window away. I closed the garage door and hurried up the stairs that led to the mud room, a room for dumping book bags, coats, shoes and groceries before actually entering the house. I hurried into the kitchen and took the sticky not off of the fridge and stuck it in my pocket. I turned around to see Jacob standing in front of the sink, looking out of place.

"Pants, right. C'mon."

He followed me as I walked down the hall to the laundry room. I opened the drier and pulled out a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. "I do my brother's laundry," I explained, rolling my eyes. "He won't notice if anything's missing."

"Thanks," Jacob mumbled, taking the clothes. He stared at me and I suddenly became the uncomfortable one. I started towards the door, feeling he may want some privacy.

"Are you hungry? I was going to make some eggs, but I don't mind making extra. I just hope you don't care about eating in the basement. I'm not sure how my brother will take to big strangers."

"Uh, sure," Jacob pulled the shirt over his head.

I nodded, closing the door behind me. I proceeded to make breakfast, setting some out for my brother, despite the fact that he wouldn't wake for a few more hours. I turned around, about to put the plates on a tray when I saw Jacob staring at me. I gasped.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," I pulled two glasses from the cupboard. "Do you mind getting the orange juice? The milk spoiled…Or I could make coffee. Personally, I hate the stuff but-"

"OJ's fine."

I started towards the basement, well aware of Jacob following me. I was sweating within seconds.

I set down the food on the bar my father had installed to go with his home theater and turned on the lights. Jacob took his plate and sat down on the couch. I sat beside him, feeling like a dwarf even though I was a good 5' 11'.

"I should explain."

"You don't _have_ to if you don't want to."

"It'd…make me feel better."

I shrugged, my fork scraping against my plate. "Then go ahead."

Jacob studied me. I was chewing on my thumbnail, my nostrils flared. My leg was shaking, a habit. I could tell by his face that he wanted to ask me if I was okay. Instead, he started his story. I listened intently, not asking any questions, nodding in understanding when I felt I indeed understood. I even patted his shoulder when he spoke of Bella and Edward, his voice vibrating with emotions, his words holding so much soul that it seemed possible that they could cry.

I watched him as he spoke of his past two weeks living in the forest where I had found him. When he finished, he dug into his meal.

"Whoa." Hours had passed, and I wasn't aware of it. I put down my cold food and turned my entire body to face him.

"Yeah," Jacob sighed. "Whoa would be a good way to summarize it all."

"Do they where you are?"

"Maybe. I mean, I tuned them out after a while."

"You should go back home. I mean, I don't know what you're going through exactly, I've never _loved_ anyone. I'm sure it's bound to worse all secluded. Besides, you never imprinted on Bella, so…"

"So…?"

"Don't keep the lucky girl waiting. She'd be back home, right?"

"Sure, I guess… If I even imprint."

"Well, I didn't mean to get you all depressed."

"No, it's fine. Ask or say whatever you want. I just didn't think you'd willingly accept everything I said."

"You're not lying, I can tell."

"Really?"

I turned my head, biting my lip. My eyes were wet and I tried to hide my expression.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about life."

"Life?"

"It sucks," I muttered. When I saw Jacob stiffen, I winced. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'll learn to get used to it."

"Mmhmm. At least she's still alive, in a sense. She won't rot like my Grandpa."

"Oh, I had no idea… Sorry."

"It's fine," I murmured. Jacob smiled, watching me as I relaxed.

"Ari!"

"In the basement, Aki!" I shouted back. Jacob stood. "It's fine. He probably wants to tell me he's leaving."

"I'm leaving! See you later!"

"Bye!"

Jacob sat back on the couch, rubbing his face. "So…"

I stared at him as he stared at me.

I was starting to believe my grandfather's stories.

Here was an absolute stranger in my house - a _big_ stranger, I might add – wearing my brother's pants and staring at me as if I had grown two heads. He didn't look the least bit creeped out, but rather perplexed, confused, and amazed all at the same time.

I'm sure I had the same expression on my face. But hey – it hadn't even three thirty AM when I had arrived back home. Lack of sleep did things to people – like made them crazy enough to invite random people into their homes, giants who just happened to be werewolves.

"Jacob," I finally exhaled, inching away from him.

He blinked, shaking his head and giving a slow smile. It was bright against his skin – I figured I had the same smile.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

I nodded, folding my hands in my lap. "So?"

"So what?"

He had explained everything to me. Everything I had asked had been answered. I turned to face him completely, a thought in my head. "My grandfather used to live on the La Push reservation – he was a Native American, I'm not exactly sure if you can tell – since I'm not one hundred percent. He moved for some reason or another. He and my grandmother moved to New York."

Jacob blinked again, his mouth parted slightly. "What were your grandparents' names, again?"

"Elijah Moon and Raine Moon - my grandmother's maiden name was Cape," I pursed my lips in thought. "My grandpa would tell me all these stories, but I never thought they could be true. Imagine! He told me that no matter what; I shouldn't ever go to La Push. It was like he hated this pack of yours, or something."

I watched Jacob intently, ready to pounce on any theory he produced and run with it. Jacob merely shrugged.

"It's possible he had a feeling the vampires would return soon… He could have just wanted to, you know, stop you from becoming a member of the pack. Your mother, too, that could be why your grandparents moved."

"This could explain the milk…"

"What?" He laughed, confused.

"A couple of hours ago my parents left to fly to New York for my grandfather's funeral. My mother was trying to tell me something about rotten milk, but the taxi was here, so she had to leave. I smelt it – through the refrigerator! It should have spoiled next week," I wrinkled my nose. "Is it possible the supermarket sells spoiled goods?"

Jacob looked intrigued. He leaned forward, his nostrils flaring. He nodded, as if he had answered a question that had popped up in his mind. "What about fevers? Anything unusual about your temperature?"

I cocked my head, trying to think. "Well, I've never really had a fever. I mean, I know Aki hates sitting next to either mom or me on the couch, but I always thought that was because he was Aki… Wait, I'll get a thermometer."

I quickly went upstairs and into the guest bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the thermometer from the shelf. I closed the cabinet and ran back downstairs, plopping down on the couch. Jacob laughed, entertained.

"What's so funny?" I mumbled before I put the thermometer under my tongue.

"You just seem…excited. I was devastated when I found out I was a werewolf."

"Really?" I clamped my mouth shut, waiting out the ten minutes in silence. I could feel Jacob's stare, but ignored it, rocking back and forth.

I finally pulled the thermometer out and showed it to Jacob. He whistled.

"I'm impressed, one hundred and four. No one's said anything?"

"No one but Aki."

"Your brother."

"Older brother."

Jacob rubbed his chin. "Nothing weird going on with him, right?"

"He's adopted," I offered. "My uncle died when he was young and my father adopted him since his mother was in no state of mind to take care of him." I sighed. "It all happened before I was born, so…"

"If you are a werewolf," Jacob started. He studied me. "I said _if_ you are a werewolf, you'd be safer with the Pack, but… How would you explain that to your parents?"

"They'll be gone for two weeks," I smiled slightly. "Is that enough time for me to figure this out, and for you to settle things at home?"

"Settle?" Jacob frowned. "What do I need to settle at home?"

"Emotions, stuff like that…" I bounced up. "I'm going to call at taxi and pack a few things."

"Wait!" Jacob grabbed my arm. I turned back to look at him, surprised. He released me, though I could feel the warmth from where he had touched me. "What about Aki? Wouldn't he call the police or something?"

"Ha," I laughed. "He wouldn't dare. He'd hate for mom and Baba to think he was irresponsible… He'll just blow up when I get back."

"I'd hate for you to get into trouble…"

I shrugged and left him before he could say anymore.

_Whoot! Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Haha, not…really… Okie dokie. I'm not sure if this is moving unbelievably fast – but please be sure to tell me if Ari starts to seem sueish, or anything. Remember: reviews are encouragement!_


	5. destination: La Push

**M I S T A K E N**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters._**

_I see this has made its way to a few favorite lists! Wow, thanks everyone! Cookies for all. Thank you andixcore for pointing that out. I actually was going to make a chapter on her 'changes' after she and Jacob went to La Push… muses I guess this one covers a little bit of the changing, but the next one's sure to be better! I really appreciate that you noticed that! is happy for criticism and praise Please enjoy the read!_

4) **destination: La Push** ) _**JPOV**_ )

"I called the taxi," She said, hopping down the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower and change and pack, m'kay? The remote's over there, if you want to watch anything. Click the orange button and the projector screen comes down." I could tell by the way she studied my large hand that she was wondering if my fingers were capable of such a delicate procedure.

"Thanks, Ari," I responded gruffly, closing my eyes. I heard her leave, and as soon as she did, stretched my legs across the small couch. I sighed, content for the moment. She was nice, I decided. Maybe she _was_ crazy, considering she barely knew me – and somehow I had managed to spend the day in her basement, dressed in her brother's clothing…

My mind started to wander. I started to think of happy things, painful things, and new things… I clapped suddenly, sitting upright. I rested my chin in my hand as I thought. How much longer until her wedding? Did I even want to know? Did I even care? I knew I cared, I couldn't help that. I loved her – I wanted her, I needed her, I thought I was right for her. I knew I was right for her.

Maybe if I loved her so much I would learn to let go, eventually. I clenched my fists, swinging my arms as I stood up and started to pace the room. But turning into a vampire! How could I live with that? She'd become my enemy. If I met her in battle, I'd have to live with the thought of…

"AGH!"

I hurried up the stairs, dashing to the source of the sound before I even realized it. I stopped when I found Ari on the floor, covered with towels and old tee shirts. I crouched down beside her, pulling the clothes away. "Are you okay?"

She blinked up at me, her dark eyes narrowed. They were wet, sparkling like round, smooth stones submerged in ink. She shook her head.

"I mean – are you hurt?" It was probably better if I specified, since I knew she wasn't all right. It was obvious she wasn't.

"No, I'm not hurt. I'm emotionally and mentally ill. I'm insane. I'm crazy. I need to be put in an institution." She sighed and sat up, pushing away my extended hand and standing. She arched back, stretching her arms over her head. I watched her as she punched the wall suddenly, leaning forward to rest her forehead against the doorframe. I stared into the empty closet. The shelves were broken; a few barely recognizable piles of twisted metal. I turned my attention back to her. She wiped her eyes and gave me a shaky smile.

"Sorry about that. I tend to…verbalize my frustration. Actually, I do it quite often. Hmm…" She pursed her lips and shrugged, squinting as she stared at the messed up shelves. She turned to me. "When did you do that? I'm sorry we don't have any _tents_ to clothe you in, but you didn't have to mess up the shelves."

"I…didn't do that."

"Huh." Ari rubbed her chin, then kicked away a few towels. "That would explain the avalanche of clothing. Well, then!" She shoved the mountain of clothes into the closet and closed it. I stared after her, confused and startled.

"Ari…"

"Yes'um?" She turned around to face me, her face twisted into one of pain. She had one hand hidden behind her back. I stepped forward and grabbed it. She kicked my leg. The action was followed by a sharp intake of breath. I lifted her arm, lifting her a few inches off the floor as I did so. She muttered a curse as I examined her bleeding hand. "Put me down, Jacob."

"You're bleeding."

"I can see that. Put me down, Jacob."

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yes I do. Put me down, Jacob."

I wondered how upset Ari would be if I mentioned that she sounded like a broken record. I decided against it, dropping her carelessly. She hadn't expected it and fell to the floor. I offered her my hand. She slapped it away and stormed angrily down the hall.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, hoping she wouldn't hold a grudge. "You told me to put you down."

"I'm not mad at you!" She roared, throwing open a door. I caught a glimpse of the far wall. It was painted a bluish gray. I figured it was her room. I started towards her, hoping she'd explain why she was suddenly upset, but she slammed the door in my face. I stared at the doorknob for many minutes. I could have opened it if I wanted to – I hadn't heard her lock it. She was crying softly, talking to herself. I felt bad, listening to her. I felt like an intruder, like I should leave even though I wanted to comfort her. I shook my head and left, trying not to notice the family pictures on the wall as I made my way down the stairs to the first floor. I returned to the basement and sat there silently until I heard Ari bounce down the stairs.

"Taxi's here!" She pursed her lips as I got up, apparently I wasn't fast enough for her. I smiled slightly as she took my arm and led me to the front door. She took a key from her pocket and locked the door. She hurried down the front steps and took a seat in the back of the taxi. I sat beside her wordlessly, glaring at the taxi driver when he stared at me through his rearview mirror. He started the car, and we were off.

"Jacob?"

Ari hadn't said anything for the past half-hour. I could feel my face burning at the thought that she was awake while I had played with her hair. If I had known she wasn't asleep… I suddenly felt ashamed that I had thought of leaving her and sending the taxi back to her house. She trusted me to stay with her and to help her figure out whatever it was that was happening to her. I felt I should do whatever I could to keep that trust.

I detached my fingers from the dark strands and blinked down at her sad face. She stared at me with blurred eyes.

"They're not…scary or anything, are they?"

Who? I wanted to ask. Who did she think was scary? I had to bite back my laughter when I realized she was asking me about the pack. I smiled and shook my head. "Well, Sam's a bit…reserved. He's not _that _scary, though."

She hugged the stuffed wolf tighter. She had brought it with her, a small white wolf I figured she had gotten from a zoo. Ari turned away when she noticed me staring. I sighed.

"You don't have to do this."

"Don't act all macho," Ari mumbled. "I can do whatever I want. Don't warn me about the dangers of this, the dangers of that. My Grandpa did that all my life. Boom! He's dead. Bang! I want answers - and no one can answer me. La Push will give me answers. I'm doing this."

I pondered over her words, aware of the emotion that made her voice shake. She rested her chin on her wolf's stuffed head. "Have you ever talked to your mother about it?"

"Heh, no. Not at all."

I didn't know how to respond, so I kept quiet. I turned my head to look out the window, smiling slightly as the familiar landscape comforted me. I was home.

"Here you are," The taxi driver said, turning to us. He stretched out his hand. I stared at him as Ari paid him and let herself out of the back. I opened my door and got out as well.

We left the taxi and walked down the street for a while, a slight drizzle dampened my skin, though I barely felt it. I glanced at Ari to see how she was handling the rain. She was grinning broadly, her eyes empty despite how happy she looked. I took her arm and pulled her towards the line of trees.

"I'm going to turn into a wolf now, okay?"

"M'kay."

"I don't know how you'll react… I just want to let you know, I'm not going to hurt you."

Ari smiled, water running over the dimples in her cheeks. She nodded and stared at me, waiting patiently. I took a breath, feeling the slight vibration of my spine. I turned away from her, not wanting her to see my nose bulge and twist into a snout. When I was finished, I sniffed her. She blinked, taking a step back.

"Do I stink?"

I shook my head, sending raindrops everywhere. It was the complete opposite. She smelt familiar. Different than the others, yes, but better than Bella had ever smelt hanging around with her bloodsuckers…

"That's good to know," Ari reached out to pet me, her hand hovering over my shoulder, hesitant. I lowered my head, my ears back, my tail wagging. I barked happily as I felt her fingers run through my fur.

"I'm walking, right?"

I stared at her, then nodded.

_Jacob?_

_Sam?_

_He's back!_

Ari lost her step when she heard the sudden howl. I paused as she stood and peered through the trees. She wouldn't be able to find the source of the sound. When she realized this, she started to walk again, reaching out to grab a fistful of my fur. I would have smiled, had I been able.

_Quil,_ I sighed. _That was uncalled for._

_Sorry, Jake. We've just been so worried…_

_It was only ten days._

_Who's the girl?_

_Be nice, Quil,_ came Sam's restrained warning.

_Thanks, Sam. Don't crowd her when you guys come by._

"Jacob!"

Ari let go of me as I bounded over to Billy. He rolled into the house and returned with a pair of pants, which he threw. I caught it and wandered away, quickly changing and dressing. Billy spoke to me for several moments before realizing Ari was standing in the rain. He stared at her for a while. "Er, please come in."

"Thank you, Mr. Black."

"Please, call me Billy."

"I'm Ari Duduyemi, nice to meet your acquaintance."

Billy smiled as Ari stepped into the house. I paused as he rolled inside, closing the door behind him. "The guys are coming by. Could you just send them to my room?"

"Sure."

I took Ari's hand and led her to my room. She took her jacket off and laid her bag at the foot of my bed. She stared at the door, running her hand through her wet hair.

"Don't be intimidated," I laughed. "They don't bite."

"I'll try not to be," Ari mumbled, chewing on her thumb.

"Jacob!"

Ari winced at the booming voice. She stood back as Quil, Sam, and Embry walked into the room. Like Billy, they stared at her. Quil whistled. "Who knew?"

"Quiet, Quil," Embry hissed.

"Ari, these are my friends Quil Ateara, Sam Uley, and Embry Call."

Ari blinked up at them, not the least intimidated. She looked from me to them and back. "The other werewolves, right?"

"Why don't you just marry her?"

"Quil – shut up."

Ari frowned, turning to me and pointing to Sam. She lowered her voice. "That's Sam, right? I don't know why you said he wasn't scary. He kind of is."

Embry and Quil laughed, slapping Sam on the back. "Two seconds, man! It only took you two seconds."

"It was more like, twenty seconds," Ari mumbled, frowning at them.

Sam rolled his eyes and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you. Thanks for bringing Jacob back."

"No problem."

"We're having a party tonight. Would you like to come?"

"Uh…" Ari stood on the tips of her toes. "Will there be more of you?"

Sam blinked at her, furrowing his brow. Before he could answer, I nodded. Ari grinned.

"I'll come, then!"

Quil grinned. "Wait until Leah hears…"

"_Goodbye_, Quil," I shoved him out of the room. Embry and Sam followed, laughing softly. I closed the door behind them and stared at Ari.

"What?" She asked, sitting down on the floor. I shook my head.

"I don't think that could have gone any better."

"Neither do I."

_Grr... JPOV... Yeah - I'm not so sure about it, but I've updated! I may make the next chapter APOV again, not sure. Yay! Now next chapter is party time! Um…I'm not sure how long it'll take me to get it up, but I'll try to before the New Year. And in case I don't – Happy New Year everyone!_


	6. there once was a little black Indian

**M I S T A K E N**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters._**

_I don't have much to say – except that it's in Ari's point of view. Okay, then. Bon appetite! Now, please direct your attention to the politically incorrect chapter title and fasten your seat belts…_

5) **there once was a little black Indian** )

I had to take two steps for every one of his just to keep up. I felt like I had been walking for miles before Jacob finally stopped. I let out a sigh. I could feel Jacob watching me.

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What does your name mean?"

"Arinola means in the midst of wealth. Duduyemi means being black suits me." I laughed. "What a coincidence."

Jacob smiled, walking into the surf. I followed him, splashing him and shrieking as he turned to me, launching a handful of wet sand at my back. I dove headfirst into the water to escape flying seashells and dirt clods. Jacob laughed, chasing me and pulling me out of the water, his hands on my waist as he spun me. I didn't know where time had went, but I soon found myself drying in the sand beside him. He was staring at me; his eyes distant yet focused. I wondered if he was sleeping with his eyes open, but he suddenly stood up and held his hand out to me.

"Time for the party."

I followed Jacob, watching my feet. I had ditched my tennis shoes when he told me the party was going to be at the beach. I bowed my head silently as we approached the fire. A large group surrounded it. Once they saw Jacob, many of them jumped up and proceeded towards us.

"Welcome back!"

"You owe me five bucks, Brady."

"Are you okay, Jacob? I mean – you're over it, right?"

"Who's that?"

Jacob stepped to the side when he realized I had been hiding behind him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bonfire. I raised my head and gave a shy smile as everyone took their seat, gazing at me with interested eyes.

"Guys, this is Ari Dudyemi. Ari, this is everyone."

I stared at him incredulously. "You can say Duduyemi, but you can't say Arinola? It's not that hard…"

His lips puckered and his face became thoughtful. He shrugged.

"Nice to meet you, Ari."

I smiled to each person as they introduced themselves. I clasped my hands behind my back when I was introduced to the elders. I asked them if any of them had heard of Elijah Moon. Old Quil looked surprised.

"Wasn't that the name of Harry's uncle? He left years ago. Went into gene therapy, I heard."

Billy snorted. "As if being a werewolf is a disease."

"Elijah was my Grandfather," I mumbled, a bit angry that people could talk about him in such a way.

Quil grinned, clapping his hands. "I get it now! So – you're a black Indian."

"Way to be politically incorrect, Quil," Leah mumbled dryly. She gave me a polite nod. "I guess that makes us cousins, or something. Nice to meet you, cousin."

I waved shyly, all to aware of my messed up hair and bandaged hand. Jacob had wrapped it in gauze before we left his house. I took a seat beside him, watching the mesmerizing dance of the orange and red flames. I raised my eyes to watch the waves crashing onto the shore. My eye caught sight of Emily. I suppressed a shudder. She gave me a smile, catching my glance. I smiled slightly, lowering my eyes almost immediately.

"Sam did that," Jacob said, his voice barely a breath. I looked up at him, surprised. His face was hard, his eyes guarded. "Getting involved with werewolves is dangerous. Sometimes, we just can't help ourselves, even if we love someone, even if we've imprinted on him or her. They tend to get hurt the most."

I nodded, my mind quickly becoming lost in thought. There was that word again – imprinting. I drew my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. I shuddered as a breeze sent the ocean mist onto our gathering. Jacob put his arm around my shoulder and drew me close to him. I rested my head against his shoulder, narrowing my eyes as Old Quil started to speak. My head ached immensely.

_"… He left years ago. Went into gene therapy, I heard."_

_"As if being a werewolf is a disease."_

_"Elijah was my Grandfather."_

I blinked rapidly, hoping to clear the haze that had covered my vision. I wiped my eyes, enraged at myself. Had anyone else noticed the tears?

_"Never go to La Push, no matter what. I know kids tend to want to learn about their heritage and whatnot-"_

_"Daddy took Aki and I to Nigeria last summer."_

_"I bet it was a nice trip. Just don't…Don't try."_

_"Why not, Grandpa? Werewolves aren't real. They can't hurt me."_

I sniffed, aware of Jacob staring at me. I noticed he had changed position, so that I couldn't see over his shoulder. I couldn't see the others staring at me, wondering about me. For that I was grateful.

I listened to the tale, aware of the change of voices. I imagined it all in my head, smiling slightly at the name Taha Aki. Aki… I frowned, thinking of my brother. No wonder Grandpa had liked him best. He didn't carry the burden of his forgotten life. Aki would never be a part of this.

The words of the story and the voices of the elders swirled through my ears, as if above me. I tried my best to follow them, and found myself barely grasping anything. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't see, I just felt the bitter anger at my Grandfather. Why had he done this to me? Why had he left me with so many questions? How was I supposed to find the answers when such a large part of my life was hidden from me?

"Ari," I heard Jacob whisper once the tale was over. "Are you okay?"

I groaned softly, shaking my head.

"Are you hurt?"

"Hurt_ing_," I gasped, pressing my hands against my head. "I feel like my head's about to explode."

"Um, okay," He lifted me, scooping me up in his arms. I buried my face in his chest, my sobs muffled. "Dad, Ari's not feeling well, I'm taking her back to the house."

"What's wrong?" I could barely make out Sam's voice.

"She said her head's going to explode."

I growled, mad at myself for causing a scene and mad at myself for crying. I imagined I looked like a baby in Jacob's arms. I could hear some of the others mumbling among themselves. Soon, the sounds grew distant. I could no longer hear the cackling of the fire. I felt myself bouncing as Jacob ran.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered angrily, turning to look up at him. I couldn't see him, exactly. I could see the shape of his face, just blurred colors. I tore at my eyes angrily, wiping away my tears. Jacob smiled sadly.

"It's too much for you to handle. It's okay, you-"

"No!" I shouted, beating my good hand against his chest. "No, it's not okay! Don't tell me I can't handle it! If I couldn't handle it, then why am I here? Why did you get in the Volvo? Why did you let me bring you back? My damn Grandpa thought I couldn't handle it! Look at where I am now! I'm not a baby, Jacob!" I sobbed, my voice breaking, my body falling into a series of convulsive shudders. "I-I'm not a baby, I just…"

"Ari?" Jacob shook me, worry in his voice. "Ari, wake up."

"I'm not asleep, you damn dog," I growled, tears falling from my eyes no matter how hard I tried to stop them. "I'm sorry, it's just my head…"

"It's okay. You're right, you're not a baby. Are you cold?"

"No," I muttered. "How can I be cold? You've like, a million degrees."

He laughed, opening the door. I frowned when I realized we had reached his house. I hit his shoulder. "I can walk, it's okay."

"If you're sure…" He lowered me. I took a few steps, then found myself on the floor. Jacob picked me up with a sigh. He laid me on the couch and brought me a blanket. I wasn't sure when I fell asleep, but I was aware of Jacob mumbling softly, his hand on my forehead – as if he could tell I had a temperature. I heard another voice – Billy's.

"One hundred and seven."

"It went up three degrees."

"Is she awake?"

"Her eyes are open. Ari, can you hear me?"

"No," I mumbled, rolling over. I landed on the floor, letting out a groan.

"Sheesh," Jacob mumbled, lifting me and placing me on the couch. I let out a huff, hoping that my glare was in his direction.

"I'm blind!" I gasped, sitting up suddenly.

"It could be a side effect," I heard Billy mumble. "Her body's not used to the heat yet."

"Ari, have you had any growth spurts?"

I laughed, my head rocking back. I stared at the source of the voice. "About four inches in three weeks. It's crazy…"

"It's not unusual. Leah's a werewolf, and Embry's a werewolf… It's interesting, though."

"Dad, she's sick! Don't talk like she's some mixed breed in a dog contest."

"I'm not!" Billy snapped back. "I'm just thinking… Elijah was _crazy_ if he thought he could stop this from happening. He's denied Ari of any knowledge of this event, and now-"

"Don't talk about my Grandfather like that," I growled, lunging forward, my hands extended. I felt them brush against Billy's throat. I started to squeeze. Jacob pulled me away, gathering me in his arms. I felt smothered against his chest. I gasped.

"Jacob, she can't breathe."

"She needs to calm down. Ari, you need to calm down."

"Let me go! He can't talk about my Grandpa that way, whether he's dead or not!"

"Dad, maybe if you apologize…"

"He was crazy. Should I apologize for the truth?"

"Dad," Jacob sighed, his arms tighter around me. "Dad, she's shaking."

"Ari, I'm sorry. It was disrespectful of me to say such things."

I started to answer when a howl cut me off. Jacob released me. I sat down on the couch, listening to him shuffle about. "Dad, could you-"

"I'll watch her."

"What's going on? I don't need to be watched. Let me come with you!"

"I'll be back before you know it," I heard the door close after him. I huddled up, wrapping the blanket around me. I continued to stare at nothing until my vision finally returned. Billy looked worriedly at me. He was on the other side of the room. I grinned sheepishly, sure he was afraid of me attempting to choke him again.

He nodded off after a few minutes of staring at each other. As soon as he was asleep, I grabbed my shoes and ran out of the house.

"Jacob!" My voice was hoarse from hours of using it. It was too dark for me to see and I stumbled about blindly, my hands brushing against tree bark and leaves. I knew I was close by the tension in the air. It was as if my hair was actually standing on end, it was so strong.

"We don't know when it happens, and most of it is a blur, because you are around. But we know the Volturi are coming-"

"Jacob?" I could make out six figures. I almost vomited at the stench. My body was shaking. It wasn't an actual shudder from the cold, but from within myself. I knew the smell before anyone told me. I could see now, the cloud that had once obscured the moon was drifting away. I saw Sam flinch, and could feel Quil's nervousness.

Then he stepped forward, the others with him. Pale, white faces studied me.

Vampires.

"You've imprinted," The one with copper hair mused.

"Jacob…Jacob…" I brought my shaking hands to my face.

"Get her out of here!" Sam barked. I couldn't follow their movements as Jacob scooped me into his arms and took off. I could hear Sam and Quil soon after.

"What's happening?" I whispered, scared out of my mind. "Jacob, what's happening to me?"

I didn't have to ask because I already knew. I knew that when I woke up, I'd be a different being.

----------------------------------------------------

_Ari, can you hear me?_

_Jacob! Wait… Oh. My. God._

_Guess she figured it out on her own._

I raised a hand. I blinked, shaking my head. I didn't have hands. I had paws. No hands, no fingers, but paws and claws. I tried to talk, but a confused whimper escaped me. The human inside started to curse, instructing my wolf self to go charging; frightened into a maddened run.

_Ari, calm down._

_Sam! Sam – I have no hands! My, God, what was that? I have a tail?!_

_Ari, you have a tail. Stop running – you'll cross the border and the leeches will get you. We don't have a week for you to run this out of your system. You need to calm down, **now**._

_Sam, she's confused. No need to be so harsh._

_You'll wish I were harsh when she bolts into the big one and he takes her head off._

_Sam!_

The russet wolf lumbered over to me, growling at the black wolf over his shoulder. I knew the smell immediately.

_Jake?_

He sat beside me and pressed his muzzle against my shoulder. Impulsively, I licked his cheek.

_It's me. Are you calm?_

_I have a tail…_

Jacob barked in laughter, the human equivalent vibrated in my head. _It's a cute tail._

My ears bent back, a submissive stance. _How do I change back?_

_That's tough to explain. Thank of something human._

I thought hard of my mother and father, or Aki. I closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen. Jacob nudged me. Odd emotions filled my thoughts. Servitude, caring, friendship, and something else too strong and too deep to describe. I saw a picture of myself playing in the surf. I remembered Jacob and I playing in the ocean before the party. Totally juvenile.

_Think about that._

I couldn't look at anything else but the image Jacob sent me. I was laughing, foam from the sea splattered on my jeans. Sand was in my windblown hair and my wet shirt clung to my body, salt shining on my arms.

_I want you to be that. For me._

I felt him leave me. Quil and Sam dropped some clothes before me, and they left too.

The forest floor was cold against my skin. I was tiny and insignificant. I felt alone and totally at peace. I was part of something, yet felt meaningless.

I was a werewolf.

_WHOA buddy… Over 500 hits… Amazing. Suuuure, I only have fourteen reviews…((grumbles softly)) but thanks to everyone who does review! And those of you who read it, or accidentally click it, or read a bit of it or whatever, thanks for reading/looking anyway! Reviews are appreciated! Lookie – I updated on the same day! Bwahaha! Maybe I'll update again tonight or tomorrow, or before the New Year. Once again, if not, Happy New Year!_


	7. when your world is as big as one person

**M I S T A K E N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**

_((bounces madly)) now, the moment you've all been waiting fooooooooor – Imprinting! Yay!_

6) **when your world is as big as one person** )

I woke to breakfast in bed. It was a nice gesture, on Jacob's part. It would have been appreciated, had I not been angry.

"How could you?" I cried, throwing back the covers, sending the tray crashing to the floor. I marched out of the room. Jacob grabbed my arm and whirled me around to face him.

"It's not like I can help it!" He shouted back. I struck him hard, my fist slamming against his jaw with a newfound strength. He released me. I stormed out of the house, kicking the nearest tree. It shook, leaves falling from shuddering branches. The tree swayed violently, but I didn't notice. I didn't notice my aching body – my growing pains. I wasn't aware of my change. All I remembered was the words uttered by the vampire.

_ "You've imprinted." _

I also remembered the feelings Jacob had recalled when he was trying to coax humanity out of me. Something he felt was way beyond human devotion. Beyond anything. It was everything, it was air, it was water, it was joy, peace, pain, and sorrow. It was life. It was imprinting.

"Ari!"

I growled, wishing he had left me alone. I glared at him, feeling confused. I absolutely _ hated _ not knowing things. I hated…

Jacob had a hand to his face. I glared at him as he popped his jaw back into place, smiling slightly at the damage I had done.

"You owe me an explanation."

"I do," He agreed.

I sighed, my anger collapsing. I felt drained and tired. I probably looked like crap. Jacob noticed my weariness immediately. "You need more sleep."

"What I need is to get hit by a car," I slammed my fist into my palm. "Ba-_boom_! I wish reality were a bus. I'd just walk into the street and – BAM!"

Jacob eyed me, probably figuring my mental status. I felt like a jerk for what I had done to him. I reached up to touch his jaw, standing on the tips of my toes. "Sorry," I mumbled, rocking back on my heels and wrapping my arms around myself. "Breakfast was sweet. I'm sure I'd have liked it."

"Don't worry about it."

He followed me silently. I could fell him staring at me. I turned around and stared back. "_Jacob_."

"Yes, Ari?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. I mean, I thought you'd go home after last night – and if you did Quil and I were going to kidnap you, and-"

"I repeat: I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to watch me every second." I wasn't sure of how to take the planned abduction, but I made a mental note to put 911 on my speed dial.

"Oh, right. Gotcha."

His dark eyes never left mine. After a while, I saw him look away. I smiled broadly, my annoyance diminishing. "What did I look like?"

"Huh?"

"The wolf is a reflection of the inner human, right? Sam's black, Embry's gray, you're kind of reddish… What did I look like?"

"Like… _ tiny_," He laughed, holding his index finger close to his thumb, the space between them not able to be seen. "You're not even as big as Leah!" His laughter died when he caught my glare. He cleared his throat. "You're a really pretty cream. There was some gray mixed in, too."

"But my paw was brown."

"So was some of the fur around your eyes. And your muzzle, too. You were mixed up."

"Mm…a result of my messed up mind, I guess."

"Ari."

"Yes'um?"

Jacob smiled. "I'm sorry you found out that way. I was going to tell you, but I wasn't sure of the right time…"

I continued walking, brushing my hand against the tree bark. "When did it happen?"

"Back at the forest, when I saw you in your brother's car," His eyes grew distant. I was too busy trying to decipher his unreadable expression to realize where I was walking. My foot struck a tree root and I stumbled. Jacob caught my arm before I fell.

"Thanks."

"Uh – huh."

"Jacob, you're staring again."

"I can't help it," He pouted. I smiled.

"When you look at me…what do you see?"

Jacob sat down, resting against a tree. I sat down beside him, listening intently.

"I see a beautiful girl thrust headfirst into a world she never knew existed. I see a strong, brave, caring person. I see you. I see your pain, and your dreams, and your heart. I see _ you_, Ari. I see your safety and your love and your compassion… I see myself keeping you from harm, and being anything you need. All I see is you. Just you."

Listening to him, I felt myself drinking in the warmth of his voice. His words came out in a husky breath like smoke out of a chimney. If I had my tail, I would have wagged it. His friendly, dark eyes were bright, as if his heart were a furnace keeping his soul so radiant.

I couldn't even explain the thoughts in my head. Could I even call them thoughts if I was so sure of such an immense feeling? A feeling of wanting nothing but what Jacob wanted. A feeling of giving all and more than he could possibly need. A feeling of sacrificing anything that mattered for his sake, and knowing all the while that nothing mattered except him. How could I feel something so strong for a person? How was I sure I was even feeling it?

I was staring at him with just as much intensity as he was staring at me. I took a breath to still my racing pulse and rapidly beating heart. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't force my eyes to look elsewhere – because there was no elsewhere. Jacob was everywhere. He was like the sun – no hiding it. It was the warmth of the world – my world. I couldn't live without the sun. I couldn't live without being assured of the warmth of his chest and the glitter in his eyes.

My stomach growled. Wordlessly, Jacob stood up and took my hand, leading me back to his house. We made breakfast together and ate in silence, somehow managing to keep eye contact.

When we finished, I took the dishes and washed them, covering the plate we had set aside for Billy. Jacob sat down on the couch with a loud sigh, and I laughed. He frowned at me. "What's so funny?"

"You're too big for it," I said.

"Yeah – well at least I actually _ grew _ some when I had my growth spurt," Jacob shot back. I narrowed my eyes.

"Who cares how tall I am? I bet I could break your nose!"

"Getting bold, are we?" Jacob stood up and walked up to me, towering over me. He looked down and grinned at my expression. "Can you even reach my nose?"

"That's cheap!" I laughed, pushing him away. "Maybe I'll grow a bit more…"

"Doubt it, Ari. You've all ready changed."

I sniffed. "I'm taking my shower, then. I'll be right back."

"Sure, sure."

I showered and changed quickly, brushing my hair back into a suitable ponytail and pulling on a pair of shorts and a navy blue shirt. I slipped on a pair of orange flip-flops and hurried down the stairs. Jacob stood at the door, waiting for me. "I assume by your apparel we're going to the beach."

"Good assumption," I grinned, taking off. I had been amazed at the sight of myself. I knew I had grown, I was aware of my muscle for at least a month now. I was on the volley ball team at school, and I had been taking dance classes on and off. This was different – not like steroids and not like some governmental experiment – this was real. This was me.

Jacob caught up to me, not even running as fast as he could. I knew I wasn't even touching my potential, but for now I wanted to stay as average as I could possibly be. I was starting to find out what I was, and now the small, rational part locked deep within my crazed mind was anxious.

As soon as we hit the beach, I collapsed in the sand. Jacob lay down beside me, and we talked. It was nice talking to him, and not being angry at anything or anyone. It was nice to watch the water and feel the sun on my back and the sand between my toes and feel like I was a part of this place. This place that I couldn't have ever known, had Jacob not led me here.

I grew silent after Jacob had told me about the Rabbit. I guess I had seemed uninterested, because he stopped talking. We had been here for hours, just enjoying one another's company. Enjoying each other's presence.

"You're not mad again, are you?"

"I'm not angry with you." Jacob grunted at my reply, probably not believing me.

"Ari," His breath rushed out warm, soothing exhales. His words were soft, carried by the salty air.

"I'm not angry with you," I repeated, concentrating on the surf. "I was just thinking of how to explain it." I continued, oblivious to his confusion. "I think I've imprinted on you, too."

He was silent. I waited patiently for him to say something. He didn't even blink, his massive form laid in the wet sand without a care.

"It was surreal, it _is_. I find myself watching you when I don't mean to. You're everything, everywhere, everyone. It's not the least bit romantic – no offense – just…passionate. I want to know how you feeling, what you're thinking… Jacob – I'd jump in front of a bullet for you, these feeling are that strong. I barely know you."

He sat up; sand fell out of his hair as he shook his head. His eyes twinkled. "If it counts for anything – I feel the same way – and unless it's military grade, I doubt a bullet would do much harm."

"So we imprinted…on each other…" I blinked.

Jacob shrugged, then turned himself away from me, exhaling as he watched the sunset. "Yeah, I guess we did."

_ ((blinks)) Yay! Yayayayay! Now the real action can begin! Um…I tried to describe the imprinting as best as I could – through Ari's eyes. She's a bit weird... haha, I do stuff like that too - yelling bang, and boom, and unintelligible cries of anguish when somethin I typed gets deleted by my baby bro... ((curses 6 yr old computer genius)) I might get the next chapter up today, who knows. Maybe I can get to chapter ten by the New Year. Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are so nice, lol, being late for work just to read this. Hope you didn't get in too much trouble,Tigereyes9 ((gasps because her favorite animal ish a tiger as well)) Anywho, I'm off to start the next chapter. If I don't get it up before the New Year (which I doubt, since I've suddenly had a rushing of ideas and my fingers have tapped into some reserve of energy) happy New Year, everyone!_

_--Blessed._


	8. chihuahuas aren’t killers

**M I S T A K E N**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**_

_Duh duh DUH! Chapter seven. Enjoy the read._

7) **chihuahuas aren't killers**) **JPOV** )

"…_I find myself watching you when I don't mean to. You're everything, everywhere, everyone. It's not the least bit romantic – no offense – just…passionate. I want to know how you feeling, what you're thinking… Jacob – I'd jump in front of a bullet for you, these feeling are that strong. I barely know you."_

I ran my hand through my hair, sighing softly. She was right – we barely knew each other. All we knew was that we were bonded together by the strongest of ties. We were stuck with one another – strangers even though we each determined our existence and vice versa. If Ari wanted to move to New York, I'd follow her. If I wanted to move to San Francisco, she'd follow me. I thought it was funny, considering we'd only known each other for two days.

"The bloodsucker said that all they know is that the Volturi is coming within the next few weeks. They won't be on the reservation, but they'll be close enough for us to intercept them. That's all we know, but that's enough for us to take action."

"The Volturi only cares about concealing the fact that vampires are interacting with humans, right? Why would they care about us?"

"Maybe they know we assisted the Cullens last time. Maybe they think we're a threat to their existence."

Sam turned to me, his face drawn. I knew he had been thinking of the best way to train Ari since he had witnessed her change. It took days, even weeks for us to control this. I was amazed that Ari had been able to change back in under an hour.

"Jacob, you'll have to take her around, show her the trails. Keep her under control."

Keep her under control? What was I supposed to do, put her on a lead? I felt my anger rise, but forced it down. I nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Some of it's going to be hard. If we come face to face with this…Volturi – her life will depend on whether or not you've made her aware of the dangers."

"I can do it, Sam."

"If you don't think you can handle it, I'd be happy to do it. She's a part of the pack, now."

"Sam – Jacob said he could handle it."

I turned to Leah in surprise, as did Sam. She glared up at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'll help, too, so don't worry about it. Just come up with a plan, all right?"

I held my breath, waiting for Sam to do something. He just smiled and nodded. Our meeting was over, dismissed by a wave of Sam's hand. I started back towards my house – sure that Ari would have pushed aside Billy if she had woken. He had barricaded the front door after I left, but I didn't think it beyond Ari's capability to simply remove him from the doorway.

"Hey, wait up!"

I stopped to glance at Leah. I sighed when she caught up to me, not in the mood to talk. "What is it?"

"I said I'd help. It's noon, she should be awake by now."

"Don't remind me."

"Is something wrong?"

I shrugged, trying my best to lose her as I wound through the trees. "Not really… I'm just not sure how angry she'd be if she found out I went to a meeting without her. Dad wouldn't be the best person to wake up to in her case… Maybe she strangled him."

"Jacob, would she really do that?" Leah gaped.

"She tried to once… Great, the door's open." I waved at Billy, who waved back. "Where's Ari?"

"She woke up and left. I tried to stop her, but she climbed out the window. Hey, Leah. How's Sue and Seth?"

"They're good," Leah smiled then turned to me. "I'll see you later. Call me when training starts."

"Sure, sure," I watched her leave then sighed. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some rope off the table. Billy watched me, his face unreadable. "What is it?" I asked him, slightly panicked. "Was she mad?"

"Not as much mad as confused. She said she'd go look for you."

"I'll go find her," I murmured, going into the bathroom to change. I made sure the knot was tight around my calf before I opened the door and ran. I changed as soon as my foot left the doorway. Ari's familiar scent was the first thing I smelt. I took off after it, following it down to the beach. The wind shifted and I realized the scent was old. There was a fresher one coming from the woods. I followed it, loping cautiously once I entered the thick blanket of trees. I barked, hoping she'd hear me.

_Jacob?_

I lunged for her throat, growling madly. She rolled away, barking angrily.

_Jacob, what's the matter with you?_

_You've got to fight back._

_Do you have rabies or something? Why do I have to fight back?_

I snapped at her fur, feeling her shift positions so she scuttled past me. She started to run away, the scent of her fear so strong that it almost knocked me senseless.

_So you'll be able to protect yourself._

_This is stupid – I don't know what you're talking about. Would you quit it?_

_Ari, the bloodsuckers are going to be here… Any day, we don't really know. You have to be able to protect yourself._

_So you ripping out my throat is how to protect myself?_ She snorted, turning to face me. Her teeth glistened in the noon sun. _How about I rip **your** throat out? _

_Don't be mad at me. It's for your own good._

She lunged, knocking herself headfirst into my side. I spun, my claws dragging in the dirt as I tried to right myself. She growled, biting my shoulder. I howled in pain, but she didn't let go, her eyes narrowed in a silent fury.

_Ari._

She bit harder. I rolled onto my side, pinning her to the ground. She yelped, letting go of me. I felt a fury rise within me. I was mad at her for hurting me when I was just trying to teach her how to fight. I was mad at the bloodsuckers for being here. I was mad at Ari's curiosity. I was mad at her for bringing me back and turning herself into this. I was mad at the Volturi for coming to make sure the pack wasn't a threat. I was mad at Bella for willingly wanting to become one of them. I was mad at myself for being mad at Bella. I was mad at myself for attacking Ari when it was obvious she was just confused, as I had been when I had first changed. I was mad at her for imprinting on me. I was mad at her and I was mad at myself, I was mad at-

_Ow._

I rolled off of her. I hadn't even been aware that I had been crushing her against a tree. She sat up and shook her head, pawing at the ground. _Sorry, Jacob! I didn't mean to, but I – you wouldn't stop. I'm sorry, how bad does it hurt?_

I shook my head, turning from her. What was I thinking? Was I even thinking anymore? I flinched as Ari came to my side and pressed herself against me. I instantly calmed, smelling her and feeling her beside me. I licked the blood from her muzzle and nuzzled her shoulder, showing her that I had forgiven her. I stood up and started to pad through the forest. She followed me silently.

_Jacob…_

Images of Emily's scarred face entered my mind. An overwhelming feeling of guilt was rolling off of Ari's mind into mine. I could hear my own voice as my words went over in her brain.

"_Sam did that. Getting involved with werewolves is dangerous. Sometimes, we just can't help ourselves, even if we love someone, even if we've imprinted on him or her. They tend to get hurt the most."_

Ari whined, turning her head from me. I suddenly understood how awful she felt. I stopped walking, planting myself on the ground.

_Don't feel so bad, Ari. I drove you to it. _I laughed. _My shoulder's already healing and I'll be as good as new. Besides, I doubt you have enough power to hurt me._

_I'm really sorry._

My attempt of a joke didn't make her feel any better. I sighed and started walking again. It only took a matter of seconds for me to start to feel disgust towards myself. I shook my head as an image of my crippled, bleeding body in the middle of the forest appeared. I stared at Ari, shocked.

_Jeez, woman! What are you **thinking**? Ari, you're not capable of that! You're not a monster._

_I am a monster,_ She argued. _I could kill you._

_I doubt it. I seriously doubt it._

She didn't say anything for the longest time. I followed her as she turned away and started trotting through the trees.

_I'll just take it one step at a time,_ Ari mumbled. _Want to race?_

I knew she had been shifting through my thoughts, recalling the meeting the pack had had earlier. She didn't say anything about me not bringing her, and neither did she comment on my anger towards Sam for making me train her. Instead, I felt her change in mood. I snapped playfully at her ear. She swerved to the side, dodging me. I lost her in the trees, but followed the sound of snapping twigs and shuffling leaves.

_Last one to the beach is a Chihuahua!_

_Was that a tiny joke?_

_Lol, I'm glad you didn't get in trouble. Another chapter – done. Next one shall be in Ari's POV. I'm not sure I'm doing this Ari POV and Jacob POV in any exact order…((mumbles about disorganization of mind)) Anywho, I'm off to type the next one. Please drop a review!_

_--Blessed._


	9. beware – the mutt is loose

**M I S T A K E N**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**_

_Lol, I can't believe how fast my fingers are working, either! But hey – Jacob is a pretty good reason to get motivated. ((hugs Jacob to death until Ari growls)) Yeah, so…chapter eight. I think I'll keep it up until I either go brain dead, my fingers need to be amputated, or I wander away to the television… _

8) **beware – the mutt is loose**)

Quil laughed heartily, as did the others – except Leah, for which I was grateful – who were Sam, Embry, and Paul. I shoved Quil and he stumbled. Jacob shoved him and he fell onto his face, sprawled on the sand. I glared at Jacob. He blinked innocently. Why did he have to go and show me up? Now Quil was going to-

"Mutt!" Quil chuckled, spitting out some sand in the process. "Can't even knock me over."

I bit back a sharp retort. Jacob skipped over Quil and walked by my side. Today was a casual day. No phasinging, no training, no doing anything worth doing. We were just hanging out like a bunch of teenagers should. Well – hanging out like a bunch of teenagers exposed to crazy amounts of radioactive Miracle Gro.

I stood on the other side of Jacob to escape the sun, never more glad that he was so large and cast such a big shadow. Our 'hanging out' was more like a 'poke fun at Ari because she isn't totally Quiluete party'.

"If it helps," Jacob grinned brightly. "You're a viscous mutt, definite wolf material."

"If I'm a mutt, shouldn't Embry be one, too? No offense, Embry."

"None taken, Ari."

I was part of a brotherhood of those with abusive names. I felt glad to be part of Embry and Quil's tag team. Even though Ari was pronounceable and not strange in the least, Arinola Boluwatife Mary Loraine Duduyemi tended to be a tongue twister and a cause for stares when turning in a paper to a substitute teacher. According to Embry – full names were what counted, so I was accepted. But it seemed our brotherhood had nothing against my mixed blood.

"Well, mutt," Quil started, his voice sounding much like that of a stuffy professor. "Unlike you, Embry's other half happens to be Native American. Your other half isn't American at all."

"So my Baba's an immigrant, so what?" I raised a fist. "Are you trying to say something?"

"…is your Baba a goat or something…?" It was obvious I had surpassed the teacher.

I glared at Quil. "No, my Baba is _not_ a goat! My Baba is my father, thank you very much. Baba is Yoruba for father." I said the last words slowly, hoping even he could understand.

"Uh – huh… Well, that just proves that you're a mutt."

"O tori oloun! Agbaya ni e!" I surged forward, beating him mercilessly with my clenched fists. Quil laughed until one of my hands struck his eye. Then he started whimpering, covering his face with his hands and running in circles, trying to escape my blows.

I leapt on his back, the both of us tumbling to the sand. I had twisted one of his arms behind his back like a police officer on one of those fast-paced cop shows. I raised my free hand, seconds from crashing it down against the bone, hoping to shatter it. "To ba so nkankan, ma-"

Jacob grabbed me before I could finish my threat. He pulled me away, engulfing me in a hug. Embry, Sam, Paul and Leah all laughed at Quil's shameful meaning.

"Beware the mutt," Paul said, his voice not lacking awe. I grinned proudly as Embry helped Quil up. Quil stared at me with a newfound fear.

"Jacob, stop feeding her Puppy Chow." Quil squinted as if he were measuring me. I tried to wiggle out of Jacob's arms, ready to kill. "She might get taller than you."

Even though I didn't hear his laughter, I could feel his vibrating chest. I drew back my elbow and hit him hard. "Oof," He dropped me, rubbing his chest. "Better watch out, Quil. She's loose."

"I'm not going to fuel your stupid dog jokes," I murmured, wiping the sand from my butt. "I'm going to enjoy the day like a decent person. And if an indecent person I know doesn't stop – he's going to be lucky to be breathing by the end of the day."

Quil was silent. Jacob burst into laughter, as did Leah, Sam, Paul and Embry. I crossed my arms over my chest and marched along. When they finally quieted, Leah and I set up our picnic. I was spreading the blanket when I felt something hit my back.

"Nice aim, Jacob! Hey Ari, throw the frisbee!"

I turned to pick up the red piece of plastic. I grinned wickedly when I read the name scrawled across the front in black sharpie.

_Quil._

I had half a mind to snap it in half, but I didn't. I finished straightening the checkered blanket and turned to Leah.

"Do you have everything?"

Leah glanced up at me from where she was unloading the third basket of food. She nodded. "Go ahead, break a few skulls."

I grinned and ran to where the boys were playing in the surf. They watched me as I shrugged out of my windbreaker.

"So, who's team am I on?"

"Uh…" Quil looked from him and Jacob to Sam, Paul and Embry. Jacob grinned.

"Our team!"

"No! Embry, go over there. We want Ari."

"Paul, am I that bad? I told you the sun was in my eyes!"

"You dropped it _four_ times, dude!"

"Uh – uh! You already have three," Jacob grabbed my arm, pulling me to his side. "She's with us."

Sam sighed, shrugging. "We get her next game."

"There's not going to be a next game," Quil boasted. "Because we're going to bury you!"

I tossed him the frisbee, and then the game began.

TRANSLATIONS:

"O tori oloun! Agbaya ni e!" - roughly means, in English: For the love of God! You good for nothing.

"To ba so nkankan, ma-" – roughly means, in English: If you say one more thing, I'll-

_Short chapter, I know… But I've gotten the next one planned out, already! So don't worry. Expect it tomorrow…oh, it's twelve. Today, then. Later. ((yawns)) Please drop a review! I'm sure it'll only get better with time._


	10. what is love?

**M I S T A K E N**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters._**

_WHOOOOP! Chapter ten BEFORE the New Year! Righteous! Um…okay. Next chapter is JPOV, I think…((consults notebook)) Yeah, it is! Okay, then. I'm off! Enjoy--_

9) **what is love?**)

I had exactly eight days, two hours and sixteen minutes until I had to return home and face the fury that was Aki. I felt proud of my new muscles and strength. I felt proud for learning what I was without my Grandfather's help. I was sore from all of my training sessions, too. Who knew Leah was such a dirty fighter? Not me, that's for sure.

There was some sort of freedom that came with being a werewolf. It wasn't the freedom of speech or thoughts, since the pack's mind was one. It was a freedom of being a part of something, a freedom of being fast and strong and proud to be what I was. I couldn't think of anything better than to buzz across the beach or around the forest, quick as lightning with the wind in my fur. Maybe it was better with Jacob beside me, loping gracefully despite his size. He amazed me. I had seen and felt all that he had experienced with Bella and the Cullens. He knew I had seen it, he knew I had seen just how pathetic he had felt, how hopeless and alone his heartbreak had made him, how angry he felt over Bella's changing. He saw it as a betrayal. He thought I thought he was being a baby over it, but I admired him for it. I admired him for coming back and facing life, despite his pain.

Jacob bent closer to me, anxious to see my reaction. His breath tickled my ear. I stared at him out of the corner of my eye as we trekked to the boundary line. His hand tightened around mine as a putrid smell blew into my face.

Sam had instructed him to show me everything, teach me scents that would help me recognize friend from foe, show me meeting spots, scent markers, and the boundary line.

At first he hadn't wanted to bring me here, but eventually, he submitted to Sam's will.

"Smell that?" He asked.

"Yeah. Vampires smell really bad."

"Uh-huh," He started back the way we had come. I trailed behind him like an obedient puppy, grasping his fingers tightly.

"Sam's the alpha."

"I guess you could call him that."

"You're the beta."

"Sure, sure."

"I'm the omega. The mutt."

"Technically, the omega is the useless wolf, not the mixed breed."

"I'm obviously useless. No wonder Collin was so happy when I changed…he must have been the omega before."

"Something like that. Disobeyed Sam once…"

"Are we mates?" I suddenly felt embarrassed by my question, but Jacob had told me to ask him anything that came to mind. Jacob laughed softly.

"Yeah, I guess we are. You could call it that. Mates, ha. It sounds so…_National Geographic_."

"You don't love me, though."

"Do you love me?" When I didn't say anything, he sighed. "Exactly. I guess…we'll grow to love each other with time. For now – just friends."

"Just friends," I echoed. "Hey, Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Friends don't tell friends they have cute tails."

He laughed, a nice sound in the darkening surroundings. "They do if it's true." He paused when we reached the clearing. He released my hand and turned to face me, bowing so we met eye to eye. "I swear I'll always protect you, and be around to listen to any problems. I promise I'll heal my heart enough for it to be yours, but right now-"

"I get it, Jacob. It's okay, you don't have to propose." I laughed at his relieved smile. "I'm lonely, though."

"Why is that? Do you need a girlfriend or something? I could drive you to the Clearwaters'. You and Leah could have a sleep over or something…"

"No, not that kind of…nevermind," I followed him back to the house, shuffling behind him quietly as I mumbled nonsense.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked me.

"The future."

"Mmm," He didn't say anything more. I stepped in the house when he opened the door for me and made my way to the couch. Jacob sat beside me without a word. I studied his face. He was handsome. He didn't look at all sixteen, but he did look friendly whenever he'd shed a bright smile. His dark eyes were guarded, but often bright. I didn't know when I had made myself think it, but I had begun to look at his face as one of the familiar, of protection and belonging. Jacob had unlocked a secret world in which only he was something accustomed.

"Don't feel obligated to answer this…but what does love feel like? What _is _love?" I had only ever had a slight infatuation with a boy who's father owned my favorite bookstore. He had been an employee there. I had always known why I had gotten a mysterious ten percent discount with every sale, but I had never pursued what could have been. I had felt I had no reason to. I knew love had to be something more than that. Something deep and heartfelt, but I had never experienced it except when it came to my family.

When Jacob didn't say anything, I started to feel bad for even asking. "I mean – just because you and I…it doesn't mean we have to fall in love. Nothing's set in stone."

"I don't understand…"

"I guess I know why you stopped trying. If you loved her enough you would want her to be happy. I'm a bit jealous that you got to fall for someone before imprinting. I'll never know what it feels like just to fall in love…for the heck of it. Whenever it happens for me, it'll be influenced by our bond."

"If you ask me, love's overrated."

I turned to him and smiled, glad to see his smirk and his shining eyes. I hugged his arm; pleased to know I had a friend. A friend who would always be with me no matter what I faced. I felt Jacob could protect me from myself, protect me from my destructive curiosity.

"I did ask you, didn't I?"

_So, um…yeah. I don't know, it came to me. Bwah. Anyways, please drop a review! Happy New Year! (I think I'mma just gonna put that at the end of every chapter until it's actually the new year…))_


	11. show off

**M I S T A K E N**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters._**

_WHOOOOP! Chapter ten BEFORE the New Year! Righteous! Um…okay. Next chapter is JPOV, I think…((consults notebook)) Yeah, it is! Okay, then. I'm off! Enjoy--_

10) **show off **) **JPOV **)

She wanted to know about love. She wanted to feel it– and not because I wanted to make her feel better, but because I actually loved her.

I had been thinking about it ever since she had asked. I fingered the small object in my hands. The wood felt good beneath my fingers. I smiled slightly. I had almost finished it. I slipped the object into my pocket and turned on the television, hoping it'd serve as a distraction.

Perhaps it was because I had imprinted on her, or perhaps it was because of her sporty gray dress that just happened to hug her in all the right places, her curled hair that hid her pretty round face, and her exposed legs that I was starting to notice things about her. Was it because I wanted to notice? Was it my imprinted eye? I wasn't sure.

"Good morning, Ari," I greeted her, turning off the television.

She turned her inky, dark eyes upon me and smiled. I watched her dark brown curls bounce on her shoulders as she skipped into the kitchen. I followed her mutely, taking the bowl she handed me.

"Feel like pancakes?"

I nodded, stepping aside as she grabbed some eggs from the fridge. I watched as she skillfully cracked the eggs and tossed them in the trashcan, her eyes barely moving from the bowl in my hands. She climbed the counter and grabbed the flour and sugar. The flour fell, spilling onto the floor. Ari sighed and bent down to clean it. I covered my mouth in hopes that no sound would escape me. She had killer legs.

"Butter," Ari mumbled as she stood up. "I forgot the butter."

For the next half-hour I stood useless as Ari pushed me here and there. In that time I had learned the following.

Ari plus little dress equaled embarrassing thoughts. Ari plus cinnamon equals very good smell.

I also learned that I liked her hair curly. I mused over this meaningless thought as Ari set the table. She was a really pretty girl. She had a – dare I think it? Everyone would find out next time we phased. – very nice butt. And slender hips and well toned arms, and her upper half wasn't the least bit chihuahua – ish…

"Hey, Jacob! Anyone home? Want some syrup?"

"I'm going to die," I moaned, sitting heavily in my chair. The jokes would never end. Ari would probably ruin my face beyond recognition. Leah would call me a pervert. I could already imagine the things Quil would come up with…

"Why? Are you allergic to maple? I can get jam or something… Do you want honey, instead?"

I shook my head, appalled at my thoughts. Ari watched me closely, setting a large stack of pancakes on the middle of the table. She sat down, narrowing her eyes. I tried to avoid her gaze, but she was right there. Right there.

"Jacob…"

Oh, Lord, what a wonderful sound! What was with her voice? Was I going crazy? I was going crazy. I took a pancake and folded it in half, taking a bite. Ari frowned at me, but she looked amused. I was starting to doubt my sanity. She was getting to me, rubbing off on me. Next thing I knew, I'd be waiting for reality at the bus stop.

"N-nice dress," I finally managed.

"You like it?" She grinned. "Mom got it for me. I've never worn it before, but I thought I might as well… Good morning, Billy!"

Billy blinked, not accustomed to such a warm welcome, especially from her.

"Good morning."

"We made you some pancakes."

"Thanks, Ari. That was really nice of you."

"By we she means her," I mumbled, stabbing a pancake.

"You helped!" Ari disagreed. "You held the bowl."

"You couldn't have done it without me," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

We ate in silence, for which I was grateful. When we finished, I cleared the dishes and Ari and I left Billy. Ari had three more days in La Push, and then…

"One more training session," I told her. "And they we'll have some fun."

"M'kay. I'll be right back."

**APOV** )

I was tired, and sick of fighting with him. He insisted I know how to defend myself. I thought it was useless, since he was a werewolf, and the only things I would ever have to worry about fighting against were vampires.

Jacob growled, leaping forward, his teeth grazing my fur. I rolled over, narrowly dodging him.

_Can we take a break?_ I found myself asking. _I know what you're going to do as soon as you think it._

Jacob didn't respond, knocking me over. My paws flew out from under me. I could feel the weight on my back as Jacob pressed his paws on my shoulders, snapping at my neck.

_Jacob, get off!_

He didn't move. I growled as his claws tore my skin.

**_Jacob._**

_Fine, Ari. We're done._

I swiped at his muzzle as I passed him. He barked playfully as he bounded to my side, towering over my smaller form.

Briefly, I lost sight of where I was. I felt myself plunging into the ocean. I stared at Jacob when my vision returned. He turned when he noticed me stop. _What?_

_Cliff-diving? What is that?_

The wolf beside me gave a toothy grin. At least I liked to imagine he was grinning. Jacob released an eager: _Follow me!_ And trotted away.

I followed him, bounding eagerly on his heels. It was when we actually reached the cliff that I got nervous.

_Turn around for a second._

I did as he said. When I felt a hand running through the fur of my neck, I opened my eyes to see a human Jacob dressed in shorts and smiling at me.

I whimpered as Jacob walked to the edge. He grinned broadly, his eyes twinkling. "Last time I brought someone up here…" He took a breath. "See you at the bottom."

He jumped.

I ran after him on impulse. Realizing my mistake, I tried to scramble back before my paws left the top lip of the rocky edge. I could hear Jacob laughing below. I let out a howl of fear, which was silenced when I hit the water. I resurfaced an angry human.

"Jacob Black, you – you show off!" I exclaimed as I swam towards him. "Don't you ever do that again! So help me-"

"Uh – oh."

His eyes were wide. He turned his head away from me, his cheeks dark. I squinted at him.

"What's wrong? Did you lose your shorts or something?"

"Ari…you're naked."

I could have drowned.

He erupted into laughter, not helping my situation at all. "Who's the show off, now?"

"You did that on purpose. I'll kill you!" I raged, my arms outstretched, ready to throttle him. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! _I'll **kill** you_!"

"If you kill me, you'll be forced to stalk across the beach naked," Jacob said smugly.

I sighed. "You have my attention."

"Just float here for a few minutes. I'll go back and get your clothes."

"Please hurry," I begged, watching him swim away. I counted the seconds in my head, the water pushing me to and fro. Suddenly I heard Jacob's voice across the beach, followed by Quil's laughter. He was running with his arms up, as if he were Superman. I saw a familiar bright blue object in his hands.

"Aha! Look what I found, mutt!"

"Quil, give it back!" Jacob snarled, tackling him. The two Quileutes fell, wrestling in the sand.

"QUIL!" I shrieked, ready to murder him. "Drop it!"

He managed to push Jacob away and was now dancing around, making faces. I started to swim towards him. Jacob tossed me my tee shirt. I watched as it was thrown into the water. How did he expect me to wear it now? It was wet! I was wet. It would be see-through now…

"Quil, whose is that?" I heard Leah's voice now. I groaned, then started to wave my arms. She caught sight of me and my bare shoulders and suddenly understood.

"Leah, help me out!"

She snatched my bra from Quil and ran into the surf, tossing it in a nice arch. I caught it and put it on. She helped me with the clasp while I lunged for my shirt. I missed and fell into the water. I tried to put it on, wincing as the wet material clung to my body.

"Here," Leah had managed to keep most of her torso dry. She wore a button down shirt, which she quickly took of and gave to me. She was left in a lavender tank top that looked nice against her copper skin. She grinned. "Quil's such a jerk."

"Thanks Leah, you saved my life."

"No problem. I'm glad I'm not the only one forced to listen to these perverts' thoughts. C'mon." She took my arm and helped me onto the shore. Once I felt the hot sand under my toes, I fell and spread my arms wide. I could feel the water evaporating and sighed contentedly. I soon felt Jacob squirming beside me.

"Sorry about that, that wasn't what I meant by fun."

I laughed, propping myself up on my elbow to study him. Jacob sat up, blinking at me.

"I'm forgiven, right?"

"Yeah…" I fell back into the sand and closed my eyes, sighing contently. After this my parents would return home, maybe my Grandma with them. Then summer would pass by; uneventful compared to my two weeks in La Push, and school would start. Where did the vampires fit in? They hadn't struck yet…

"They're brutal, right?"

"Yeah," Jacob murmured, knowing exactly what I was talking about by my shaking voice.

"What happens if they bite a werewolf? Do we become some freaky, undead wolf-thing?"

"I don't know. Personally, I don't want either of us to find out."

_Third chapter of the day! Whoooop! It's not even noon! Well, then! Umm…Quil is superman. Don't let anyone tell you different. XDDD This chapter and the mutt is loose were a bit of funny chapters. Ho hum. I think the next one will be serious – when Ari returns home. Ummmmm – ((brain dead)) Please drop a review! Happy New Year!_


	12. always

**M I S T A K E N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**

_I really don't know what's causing me to spit the chapters out like this - and I realize there's going to be some error... I'll edit later, but for now I hope it's bearable. Thanks to everyone who's but this on their favorites list or alerts list! It's gotten over one thousand hits! Wicked shweet!!_

11) **always **) **JPOV **)

"Why do you do that?"

"What?" Ari asked, taking a long sip of her apple juice. Or lack of, which would be more appropriate. I cringed at the sight of the diluted liquid.

"Why do you water down everything you drink? I bet it tastes awful."

"First of all, I can't drink apple juice without it being mixed with water or else I have a stomach ache. Second, you try drinking calories and useless sugars with a doctor around. I'm reminded of diabetes and cholesterol and heart attacks as soon as I open the fridge – though it doesn't matter since neither of my parents buy stuff that would even cause an actual person to worry about any of that. As soon as the food is out, my appetite is gone. So please, let me enjoy my beverage in peace."

"A werewolf with a sensitive stomach," I laughed. "I don't think I'd be able to live with that. Your parents and I wouldn't get along."

"No, you wouldn't," Ari agreed. "Considering you can engulf three picnic baskets worth of food in two minutes."

"I said I was sorry," I mumbled, waiting for her to put her glass in the sink before grabbing my car keys and her bag. I left the house while Ari said her good-byes to Billy and waited for her with the passenger door open. She slid in the seat (she was wearing appropriate clothing today – no skirts, thank goodness) and crossed her legs. I hurried into my seat and started the car.

"I can't believe you did this by yourself – it's so awesome!"

I smiled at her and before I knew it, we were on the road. I sighed. "Seattle…"

"You know how to get there, right? I'm awful with directions… You know what this needs? A GPS."

"I know how to get to Seattle."

Ari sighed, turning to look out the window. I sighed too, unsure of what to say. I wanted to ask her if she was coming back, but I knew she was coming back, it was only a matter of time until my need for her – my need for a distraction and something to protect – brought her back to me.

"What do you want to do? After high school, I mean."

"Well, I'll be a junior this school year. I plan to go straight to medical school after graduation. Maybe after I've started a practice or something, I'll go pursue photography. The problem is, I have no idea what I want to specialize in yet."

"That sounds nice. Personally, I wouldn't mind just working on cars."

Ari laughed, brushing back her hair. "Yeah, well I'm sure I'll be the one paying our bills."

I laughed too. I didn't think she'd be capable of joking around with the inevitable fact that we would most probably find ourselves married. It was nice to know she didn't mind providing for –

I slammed on the breaks. Providing for what? A family? How could I even think that? Sure, if we fell in love, we fell in love. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage – but I had wanted all of that with just one person. I had only wanted that with Bella.

The light turned green and I started breathing again. I stole a glance at Ari to see if she had noticed my sudden panic. She wasn't looking in my direction. I bit my lip, confused. But we were destined to be together, whether or not we wanted to be, right? Because I had imprinted on Ari, if she hated me so much that she wanted me to jump off a cliff, I couldn't possibly, not matter how much she wanted me to... Right? Was there some form of descision making in this sort of relationship?

"It's all about the journey," Ari mumbled, as if reading my thoughts. "We know where we're going, but we have no idea how long it'll take us to get there, and we have no idea what will happen to us along the way. Always – it's always like that, isn't it?"

I smiled, keeping my eyes on the road. "Here you are again with a question I'm not sure I can answer. But it sounds like it'll always be that way to me."

Silence filled the car. I knew Ari's mind was probably buzzing with questions she wanted to ask me before we had to part, but she didn't voice any concerns. I parked the car in front of her house, hesitantly glancing in her direction. She smiled sadly.

"Well, I guess this is it until later. Thank you, Jacob. It's been unbelievable."

"Yeah," I watched her get out of the car. "I'll try and stop by now and again."

"Okay," She took her bag from the car. "That'd be nice." She gave a small wave before starting up the front steps. I watched her for a minute. She had her key in the door. My heart stopped as her hand turned…

"Ari!" I was behind her before I knew it. I fingered the object in my palm, unsure. Ari turned around and smiled up at me.

"Yeah? Your number's on speed dial. You already asked."

"Yeah, I know. I want to give you this," I took her hand from the door and slipped the ring I had carved onto her ring finger. I was glad it fit her long, slender digit. I smiled as she flexed her finger. Her shining eyes warmed me more than any fever possibly could.

"It's wonderful, Jacob. Did you make it?" She twisted it around and around, her eyes lit up. She squinted, studying the carving.

"Yeah. It's…a promise. A promise that one day, I'll be yours – only yours. Always." I had found it in a drawer the day after Ari had come to La Push. It had been a forgotten project of mine. I had finished the detailing and kept it with me since, hoping to build enough courage to actually give it to her. Ari held up her hand, wiggling her fingers, her face unreadable. "Because you asked me what love felt like, and I plan to show you, when I'm ready," I added.

"A kiss and you'll always be with me," She smiled, her cute dimples dark. "My Baba says that."

I gently took her hand, running my thumb over her knuckles before I pressed her fingers against my lips. She gave a soft sigh when I dropped her hand, lowering her eyes in embarrassment.

"Thank you. _Really_. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? If Aki doesn't take my phone from me."

"Okay," I rocked back on my heels. "I really wish you weren't getting in trouble over this."

"Don't worry about it," She opened the door. I could already hear her brother on the top floor, starting down the stairs. "Bye."

"Bye," I mumbled as she shut the door. I sighed and folded my hands behind my head, starting down the steps. What was I supposed to do, now?

The question was soon forgotten as I remembered Ari's words. _"A kiss and you'll always be with me."_ I frowned when I reached the Rabbit, gripping the steering wheel as I started the car. She hadn't kissed me back… Maybe it was stupid of me, but I was starting to think that was a bad omen.

I laughed at myself as I turned the car around and started back towards La Push. Ari would be with me always – I'd make sure of it.

_WHOOT! ((cheers)) yay! Not an actual first kiss, but we're getting there. There's no actual romance yet…((sobs)) but there shall be, eventually. Right now, Jacob has to get as totally over Bella as he possibly can. ((grumbles about how thoughts of Bella keep sneaking in)) So right now we're at a promise. He will soon fufill that promise! Ummm, now, about the Cullens… I'm not exactly sure when/if I'm going to bring them in or not. I mean, the Volturi is coming, the Volturi is coming! I can see Edward wanting them gone, since Bella hasn't become a vampire yet, but ah… ((brain overloads and explodes)) thanks for the encouragement though! I've already come up with a sequel… Gah, I still need to figure out exactly how this ends, though. Hrm… Next chapter is Ari's POV. Yay for big brother punishment! Until next chapter – Happy New Year!_


	13. punishment

**M I S T A K E N**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters._**

_First chapter of the day! I'm truly amazed that I've gone this far into a story. Usually, I never finish anything I write. Thanks for all the encouragement, everyone! I'm sure if you weren't reviewing, I wouldn't have the will to keep typing, even if the ideas kept jumping out… Anywho, I appreciate it. Criticism is welcome, also, because I know for certain that I'm not the best writer that's ever lived. Enjoy chapter thirteen!_

12) **punishment **)

"Where have you been?"

"Did Baba and Mom call?" I asked, stepping past my brother. He grabbed my arm, his eyes furious.

"Yes! I had to lie and say you were at the library, or Mrs. Neil's! What happened to your cell phone?"

I slapped his hand until he let go, then pulled the phone out of my pocket. "Oh, look at that. The battery's dead. Sorry, Aki."

He narrowed his eyes. "Where did you go?"

"Let's just say…I've been enlightened."

Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say, because Aki just grew angrier. "I saw someone at the door! Who was it?" Then his parental attitude collapsed and he grinned widely. "Was it a _boy_? You were away for two weeks to get _enlightened_ by some random guy?!"

"Aki – you'd be the worst parent alive, and you sound too much like Mom. Ew. I've returned with my innocence intact, okay? Maybe not with my dignity, but with a lot of answers. Let's keep it at that. Now – what's my punishment?"

Aki tapped his finger against his lip, thinking. "Umm…punishment. I should be able to do this. I'm grounded almost every Saturday for goodness' sakes! Oh!" He snapped his fingers, grinning wickedly. "Clean my bathroom, do my laundry, and make me a sandwich."

I stared at him, amazed that for someone so smart he could be so stupid. "You do know I do that on a regular basis, right? Because Baba doesn't want your appearance making you look like you've been abused, I do your laundry. Because God knows what could be growing in your toilet, and because of the fact that I personally don't want to live in a hot zone with some airborne bacteria, I clean your bathroom. And because I'm the lovable person I am and because of the fact that I can't stand your consistent moaning when you're hungry, I feed you from time to time."

"…Does that mean you won't do it? I'm meeting Mia in half an hour."

I squinted at him. If I thought he was oblivious before…

"I was _missing_ for two weeks and you _still_ scheduled a date with your girlfriend?! What kind of brother are you?"

"The kind who gets grumpy if they don't get fed on time."

I sighed, throwing my duffel bag at him and removing my ring. I pocketed it and went to the kitchen before he could ask. I washed my hands and set out the ingredients I'd need. Satisfied, Aki left.

"Enjoy your punishment," He sang.

"I _will_ enjoy it!" I yelled after him, savagely grabbing the cayenne pepper from the spice rack and shaking it over the sliced turkey. "And I hope you _enjoy_ your sandwich!"

Ten minutes later, after having my newly tuned ears suffer the sound of Aki crying, I was in my room, studying the ring Jacob had given me. I smiled as I felt the dips in the wood. The inscription was like a little story. I could see the markings of a wolf, a tiny bird being carried by the breeze, and the waves of the ocean crashing down on rocks. It must have taken ages just to learn the technique, months just to carve such fine detail.

I laughed at the thought of Jacob hunched over, a delicate tool in his large hands and a magnifying glass on the table. He just kept surprising me.

I flopped down on my pillow and sighed. I could hear Aki brushing his teeth and shuffling about, mumbling about how he should have known I'd try to kill him through his food. He left soon after, and I was alone.

----------------------------------------------------

"What do you think of this pair, sweetie?"

I nodded, watching my mother rotate her ankle as she showed me her heels. "I think they're great, Mom, but are they sensible for the lab?"

My mother laughed, taking of the shoes and handing them to the nearest clerk. "I'll take these, please. My daughter will take those, too. Ari, they're not for the lab. Your father and I go out sometimes, too."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess… At least Aki's going to college this year. When is he moving into his apartment again? Next week?"

"Yes he is. It just seems like everyone's leaving. You'll be gone too, pretty soon," My mother reached into her purse and produced a debit card. I stared at the screen as she entered her pin number. She and Baba had returned three days ago. I hadn't spoken to Jacob at all, mostly because I wasn't sure of what I'd say. The first night I had returned home I could hear him howling softly outside my house. I had left him a message on our fence that my father was thinking about adding a few volts to the seemingly harmless barrier, and that I appreciated his concern, but I didn't need the protection. I hadn't heard him since, and I felt bad, but I thought he deserved some sleep.

My mother's nose twitched as we exited the mall and entered the parking lot. She put her hand on my shoulder and leaned forward, her eyelids lowering slightly.

"Something wrong?"

"No… Are you wearing something new? It reminds me a bit of Daddy."

I shook my head, taking my sneakers from her and skipping to the car. "Why didn't Grandma come with you?" I asked after I had deposited my shoes in the trunk. I buckled my seatbelt as she turned on the ignition.

"She said she'd better stay away. I'm worried for her, though. She shouldn't stay in a place like that all by herself."

I was quiet as we pulled out of the parking lot. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but I didn't answer it. I stared blankly ahead, wondering about when I could next visit La Push. I'd have to sneak away…

"Baby, are you all right?" My mother looked worried. I nodded, smiling slightly. "We're here. Should I come by around six?"

I stared at the bookstore, my palms sweating. "Yeah, six's fine. Or I could just call you…"

"You have money, right? I know you always leave with at least something."

"I've got money." I got out of the car and closed the door, harder than I had meant to. I panicked when the car rocked, as if someone heavy had jumped inside. I hurried into the store before my mother could ask me anything else. I didn't wave to the friendly cashier as he waved to me. I knew he'd be hurt and take the rejection hard, but I didn't have enough sense to think about others at the moment.

I snagged a book about gray wolves and took my familiar seat in the back of the magazine section. I felt my phone vibrate again.

"'Ello?" I stared at the colored photograph of a pack of wolves sharing a bloody dinner. Vampires drank blood. Wolves and vampires were enemies. When they came could that be my blood?

"Ari! Hey, I've been trying to call you." Jacob's voice pulled me back to reality.

"Sorry."

"Why did you ask me to leave, before? Was I too loud?"

"No. I thought you should get some rest. Hey – could you do something for me?" I closed the book and left it in the chair. I went to the ladies' room and locked myself in a stall.

"Anything. Is everything all right?"

I felt like I was having an anxiety attack. Something was wrong…

"Recite the alphabet." I could hear his pause over the phone and I gripped it tighter.

"Seriously? A, B, C… Ari…"

"Please," I shook my head. Was I so needy? Did I have to hear Jacob's voice to know he was out there if I needed him? "Never mind, I'll-"

"Is someone out there? Is this some sort of code? I'll come over-"

"No, don't bother. I'll go home and take a nap. It's okay."

"I'll come by tonight, just to check on you."

"Bye." I hung up and took a few breaths before calling my mother's number. I waited.

_"Hello, you've reached Doctor Lindsey Duduyemi. If you're the lab, page me. If not, leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

I closed my phone and exited the restroom. I hurried to the checkout. I stopped, shocked by my sudden brain block. What was his name? It started with a T…

"Hey, Ari. I waved, but I guess you didn't see me before."

"Sorry…Trevor! Trevor, right," I ignored his confused face as I leaned forward on the counter, making my face as pathetic as possible. "I feel really bad about this – but would you mind if you gave me a ride home? I called my mom, but she didn't answer. Baba's probably busy, and-"

"Hey, my shift ends in like twenty minutes. I'll be happy to give you a ride."

----------------------------------------------------

"Thanks, Trevor," I jumped out of the car as soon as we turned onto my street. I ran flat out, barely able to control myself. I smelt them. They were there, _in my house_. I could feel my body shaking as I stepped into the doorway. I tried to reason that my mother and father were at work, and Aki was with Mia at the movies…

There was no way to mistake the smell of spilt blood mixed with the sickly sweet stench of the vampires. I stumbled to the stairs, barely aware that I had called Jacob.

"Hello? Ari, are you there?"

"Oh, oh my _God_," I whispered as I reached the top floor. "_AKI_! No! No! Aki, can you hear me?" I dropped to my knees, the phone falling from my hand. He was shuddering, his entire body wracked in some sort of seizure. I let out a moan that had raised inside of me. What sort of punishment was this? I tried to hold him still, but there was so much blood. His arm wasn't with his body. Where was his arm? I vomited and had to turn away. "Aki, please don't die," I begged him as I wiped my mouth and returned my attention to him. He continued to shake.

He was dying. Where were my parents? Where was anybody? I felt myself starting to phase, but I forced myself to be calm. For my brother. I had to comfort him, I had to hold him and stay sane, for him.

I called 911; my bloodied fingers made the phone slip out of my hands.

"911, what's you emergency?"

"Someone's attacked…my brother's dying. There's…there's lots of blood. Could you please send ambulances, a helicopter, something?" My voice was barely audible. I was detached from my body as I pressed my hand against the stump that had once been my brother's arm, trying to slow the bleeding. "I live at 4568 Reflection Glade. My name is Ari Duduyemi and I don't know if my parents are here, too…"

"Hang on, dear. We're sending someone now."

I was aware of myself hanging up and hugging what was left of my brother's torso. I started to pray, murmuring my words into his chest. "I love you," I made sure to tell Aki. "I love you, and I'm sorry."

Was this a punishment for seeking answers? It had to be. I had to have known something like this could happen. If I had just thought of a worst case scenario once…

"Aki, I'm so terribly sorry."

_Aww! The Volturi's attacked! Whooooop! Action, action, aaaaaaction! Yeah, so...um... I don't know whether or not Aki'll die, but his arm's gone and his body probably doesn't have enough blood still in it to last for a bit. OR I could be totally wicked/cliche/whatever and make him/a parent turn into a vampire. I dunno. Hmm... Tell me what you think in a review. I may do the most popular or not even bother to do anything at all. Okie dokie, off to the next chapter! It's in Jacob's POV. Please drop a review. Much love._

_--Blessed._


	14. sacred

**M I S T A K E N**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters._**

_I was waiting until I got a few reviews before posting this chapter. Haha, I love Aki but…if he died there'd be so much more angst with Ari! I mean – it has potential… ((cackles)) Anyway, here's the next chapter. Yes, typos suck. I'm really sorry. Maybe when I reach chapter fifteen, or chapter twenty, I'll go back and revise all the chapters so far. Or maybe I'll just wait until I have writers' block ((I can feel it coming up, it's just a matter of time)) this may be my last update of the year. Enjoy--!_

14) **sacred **) **JPOV** )

The static-filled moan was one of grief. It was nothing but total and absolute pain.

"What _was_ that?" Billy asked, worried by the sound coming from the receiver.

"They attacked," I grabbed my rope and hurried into the bathroom. "Dad, you have to call Sam and tell him the Volturi attacked Ari at her house. She left her address on the fridge."

"Jacob, maybe you should-"

I was already gone. I ran as fast as my legs could possibly allow, hoping I'd be able to save her. I had made a promise to her. How could I keep my word if she were dead?

_She can't take them by herself,_ I thought. _She'd be lucky to get away from one._

_"I think I've imprinted on you, too."_

_"A kiss and you'll always be with me."_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

Flashes of the moments I had spent with her kept coming back. She was a good friend. She could be a better friend, a closer companion. But I had to save her, first. She had to live.

_Jacob, we're on our way. You're covered, right?_

_Yeah._ I was running though back yards and weaving through trees. I stopped when I reached her house, changing quickly on her porch before kicking down the back door and running in. I could already hear the ambulances from the street behind me. I'd have five minutes, if even that long. The mixing smells of the bloodsuckers, the blood, and the fear made me stagger.

"Ari!" I bellowed as I made my way to the stairs. I saw a pool of blood on the floor below the banister. I looked up and saw a dark arm dangling, a few fingers missing. I shuddered.

"Jacob!" She cried. "Aki's… Oh, where's Baba and Mom? Jacob – I can't tell if he's breathing. He stopped shaking."

I hurried up the stairs to her. She was in the hallway; blood made the hardwood floor slick beneath my feet. I bent down beside her and her brother. They shared the same nose, so I figured it was a dominant family trait, considering Aki was truly her cousin. I couldn't tear my eyes from his pained face. His lips moved slightly.

"Mom…"

Ari gripped his remaining hand tightly. "Is Mom home? What about Baba?"

"Ari, we have to go. You have to leave him here, okay?"

She didn't answer me, holding her brother's head against her chest. I had to get her away. I couldn't leave her here while her family died around her.

There was nothing more I could do. I stood and wandered down the hall. I found a bathroom and washed my hands. The bloodsuckers were gone – they're scent was stale, maybe twenty minutes old, maybe more. I went into the room that smelt of Ari the strongest. Had I been here under other circumstances, I'd have noticed the details of her room. I grabbed her book bag from the floor and proceeded to shove in clothes. I put the rolled up toiletry bag that was on her dresser in the bag as well. My eye caught sight of her wolf and I took it, figuring it would provide some sort of comfort – now that her life as she knew it was destroyed.

"Gotta go," I mumbled as I walked past the site of her dying brother. I knew she wasn't going to come silently, so I grabbed her wrist and made her follow me. We hurried down the stairs and went out the back door. I could hear car doors slamming as the paramedics parked in the driveway. I led her outside onto the lawn. She was shaking, clenching her fist and biting her lip. I didn't know what to do. I felt horrible that her brother was probably dead, but she was alive. It was my main priority to keep her that way.

I stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before finally reacting. I seized her waist and pulled her to my chest, kissing her tear stained cheeks. She was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. It was as if I was staring at her through chaste eyes, eyes that had never witnessed the magnificent colors of a sunset, or the pale grace of a rainbow. My sight existed only for her, only to see her dark face whether it held an expression of anger, misery, content, or betrayal. No matter what, I would try to appease her anyway possible. It was a virgin devotion, something that had never been felt for anyone before. It was terrifyingly strong.

It was nothing like I had felt for Bella. It was bigger than I was, more powerful than love itself. It was life. A life that only held meaning if she were living it.

"Ari, I'm so sorry." There was nothing I could say to make her feel better, nothing I could do to prove her family would survive this vicious attack, and it made me feel horrible.

"He's going to die, isn't he? You don't have to lie. You don't have to make me think he's going to live unless you're absolutely sure a miracle could happen and he'd be okay."

I wanted to tell her that the miracle had already happened. The miracle was that she was living right now. She looked up at me with such sad eyes that I felt as if I had walked into the most unfortunate place in existence. I nodded, unable to say the words "he's going to die". All I could do was hold her tighter as she shook. "They smelt me. They thought Aki was…"

"We have to go back," I said softly. "To La Push."

She didn't protest but her shaking increased. I stood back as I watched her explode out of her clothes. She waited for me as I changed, then grabbed her bag, carrying the strap between her teeth. I could feel the terrible ache of her heart as she gazed upon the tragic scene. It was as if my heart was hers. It was as if I felt the physical pain of her anguish.

_We'll make them pay for what they did to you, _I vowed

Ari didn't say anything as we returned to La Push. I could see Aki dying; I could feel the sensation of his blood on my fingers. I felt guilty for every mean joke, every instance I had told him I hated him. Ari recalled the scene that had happened between them. She was about ten and he was twelve. He had done something to make her upset and she had told him she had wished he'd never been adopted.

I couldn't do anything to rid myself of her feelings. I was relieved when we finally returned, letting out a long sigh when I became human again. Billy had gone to his room so we wouldn't have to deal with any awkward explanations. I sat down on the couch. Ari on the other hand jumped up, her body vibrating violently.

"I should be with him! He's my family. What would my parents think? Why did I even let you bring me here?"

I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me. She struggled but eventually stilled, sobbing softly. She rested her cheek against my shoulder, easily fitting into my embrace. She fell asleep in a few moments.

"Jacob?"

I looked up to see that Sam had let himself in. I looked down at Ari and he nodded, understanding shone in his eyes.

"Later, then."

I watched her dimples, set deep in her cheeks whenever she smiled. I watched her fingers, laced through mine – an attempt to ease her subconscious into a pleasant dream – deep red and deep brown, rich colors like clay and earth. Compatible. I watched her eyes when they snapped open; a hypnotic black-brown hidden deep within black curled up eyelashes. She settled back down, resting her head against my chest when she realized she was safe. I memorized her breathing, holding my breath until she exhaled without being aware of it.

"Family is sacred to you," I whispered to my sleeping devotion. "It is to me, too, but I can't let you do something stupid and get hurt." I had been reluctant, but now I was submitting. Ari was something sacred, something to be treasured. I knew she'd feel an intolerable rage and want for revenge, and I'd have to protect her from herself. I'd have to protect her from everything, because she was sacred to me.

_Gah! Done. Yay. Yay. Yay. Yay. Yay. ((sighs)) Ummm…next chapter needs to be planned out. I think I've found a way for Ari to actually meet the Cullens. I'm not sure if she's going to meet Bella, though. Leave your thoughts abou that in a review… Actually, I have two ways for her to meet them. Hmm. What should happen next chapter? I may be away New Year's Eve and New Year's day, so – HAPPY NEW YEAR! Last update of the year, everyone! Please enjoy and drop a review. ((cheers because she got more than thirty before the New Year)). Make some good resolutions!_

_--Blessed._


	15. vengeance

**M I S T A K E N**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**_

_Yeah – I know. I'm a horrible person, killing Aki. Bwahahaha-((gets choked by dead man)). Anyway, I'm glad there was an emotional response to the past two chapters. Sorry for any tears! ((passes out Kleenex)) At least I was able to trigger something! Maybe I'm somewhat of a writer after all. XD Cool! Over two thousand hits! Thanks, everyone. Please enjoy. First update of the year—whoooot!_

14) **vengeance** )

I could feel my eyebrows pinching together as I concentrated on Jacob's face. For hours I had been laying there, on top of his chest, feeling it rise and fall with his steady breathing. Jacob's embrace was restricting. If I stretched my fingers as far as I possibly could, I could reach the remote. I was capable of pulling his arms apart, but I didn't want to wake him.

I hadn't been able to sleep the entire night, due to the fact that I kept having horrible visions of myself facing the Volturi and watching my brother die. Every time I lunged for the shapeless, pale murderer's throat – I'd hear Aki cry out, and see him get butchered by another vampire. I'd always be too late, I'd always wake up in tears.

I looked up when I heard Billy's voice. He was greeting someone at the door. I realized it was Charlie, Bella's father, from Jacob's memories. He glanced at me, but ignored me, not realizing that I was awake. He greeted Billy and sat down at the kitchen table, since Jacob and I had taken over the couch.

"…glad he's found himself a girl. He's healed really fast."

"He just wanted to take his cast and bandages off. You know how boys are, restless. Jacob's pretty useless though, he just sits on the couch all day."

Charlie laughed, his voice suddenly become hard. "Did you hear about that triple murder in Seattle? The entire family was killed in their house – except for their daughter who's gone missing," Charlie's voice lowered. "The son's arm was ripped off with the force of some sort of an animal. Whoever did this was deranged."

I pressed my lips against Jacob's neck, unable to move my arms, in hopes that I'd be able to hide my sob. I hadn't done a good job because I heard Charlie's gasp of shock.

"Billy, is she okay? I didn't even know Jacob was…into _that_ kind of relationship, especially in his condition…"

Billy laughed; thinking Charlie's words absurd. "He isn't. She's been sick, she's probably trying to wake him up."

"Oh… " Charlie cleared his throat. I could hear the door open as he stepped outside. "Well, I'll be by later to go fishing."

Jacob rolled over. I squeezed his shoulder, crying hard. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Ari," He released me, his face sad. "I'm sorry. Have you been awake long?"

Lying, I shook my head, unable to speak. Jacob sat up and held me close, rubbing my back.

"Everyone's dead," I finally managed to wail. "That man said everyone died."

"What man?" Jacob asked.

"Charlie," Billy explained. "Jacob, let's try sleeping in separate rooms, okay?"

Jacob looked confused, but he nodded. I shuddered, unable to do anymore than sob. Jacob was patient. He sat with me until I was finally able to acknowledge the day.

"I'll make us something," He said gently, watching me stand up. "You bag's by the door."

Nodding, I took my bag and went silently to Jacob's room. I pulled out what I'd need to change into and went to the bathroom. I took a cold shower in hopes that the shock would wake me up from the horrible nightmare that was my reality, but I barely noticed the chilled water against my skin. I washed my hair and brushed my teeth. I dressed in dark wash jeans and a gray tank top. I wanted to wear black. I wanted everyone to know my suffering.

I dug through Jacob's clothes until I found a black shirt. It was much too large for me, so I rolled up the sleeves and tied it up so that my midriff was exposed. I dried my hair and let it stay down, not able to put much effort into my appearance. I was afraid to look at myself, because looking into my eyes would mean facing what I knew had happened. I avoided the mirror in the bathroom and shuffled into the kitchen. Jacob was just sitting at the table when I entered the room.

"Sorry if it isn't clean," He apologized, seeing I had worn his clothes, probably from the dirty hamper that had been covered with clothes. "I haven't been able to do any laundry lately."

As soon as he said the word laundry I sat down. The last thing I had done for Aki – folding his clothes. Laundry. It was so trivial, but meant so much. I'd never be able to do it for him again. I'd never be able to hear his laugh as he called me a wench who couldn't even press his pants correctly.

I started to cry, my tears spilling over the damming wall that was my denial. Jacob looked pained, trying to figure out what he had said to trigger such a reaction. I saw him mouth the word 'help' to Billy.

"Would you like something to eat?" Billy asked kindly, pushing a plate in front of me. I glared at him and he lowered his eyes. How was I supposed to eat at such a time? How could I eat? I couldn't even stomach the fact that-

"Sam called," Jacob murmured, interrupting my thoughts. I could tell he didn't want to bother me with anything while I was in my current condition. "He wants us to come over. We really don't have to…We could stay here, if you like."

I made no movement to show that I had acknowledged him. He and Billy ate quietly, the only sound came from their silverware scraping against the plates and the television. I hadn't noticed that it was on before.

"…standing before the house where this horrific tragedy occurred. Colleagues of the two doctors – Olufemi Duduyemi and Lindsey Duduyemi have closed their offices in memory of their work. The medical community will forever remember their sudden endings. Their son, Akinwale Duduyemi was to become a freshman in the University of Washington this year. He planned to pursue a career in medicine.

"So far no suspect has been named. There are no leads on the disappearance of fifteen year old Arinola Duduyemi. Bloodied, torn clothes were found on the porch and strewn across the backyard. The blood on the clothes was said to have been from her brother. It is not yet known if she is injured.

"If she is spotted, please call 911 immediately. Here is a picture."

I leaned back in my seat so that I was able to see the picture of me that was flashed across the screen. It was from my yearbook. I was about to return my seat to the correct position when I heard a familiar voice.

"Whoever took her, please,_please_, bring her back home," Mrs. Neil sniffed. It sounded as if she were talking from a completely different universe; one I had left a long time ago. "Ari – if you can hear me, I want you to know that I'd be happy to welcome you into my home…" She broke off, collapsing into a fit of tears. "They were such a lovely family…"

Jacob stood to turn off the television. I left the table and exited the house. I could hear Jacob coming after me. I could also hear Billy telling him to let me have a minute to myself. I was dully aware that I was expected to feel a sharp pain of losing my brother.

Now I knew I had lost my entire family.

How was I supposed to take that? How would any sane person take that? Thinking was beyond me. Reaction was beyond me. The only thing I could do was stare at everything through blurred eyes.

I waited by the Rabbit until Jacob came out.

"So you don't mind going to Sam's?"

I shook my head and slipped into the passenger's seat. My eyes were closed during the ride. Jacob didn't say anything. He only announced when we had arrived. As soon as I entered the house Emily enveloped me in a hug; Leah did the same as soon as Emily broke away. I blinked at them, not possessing enough will to ask for them to leave me alone.

"We're so sorry."

I flashed an empty smile and walked past them into the living room, ignoring the looks of the rest of the pack as I sat down in an unoccupied corner and tried my best to stay inconspicuous.

"We're here today because the Volturi have attacked," Sam started, his voice solid despite the circles that darkened the skin underneath his eyes from lack of sleep. "Sadly, Ari is now an orphan, but we're glad she's here and still a part of the pack. I've come up with an idea which most of you will disagree with, but you have to keep in mind that it's being done in the best interest of La Push." His gaze caught mine, and I knew the words that would come out of his mouth next would make me hate him for a _very_ long time.

"Ari, I know you now have a reason to kill any vampire you come in contact with. I know all of us do – but you especially, since your wound is fresh. I need to use your hate now. I need you to come with me – to ask the Cullens for help."

I'm sure a wicked grin was on my face, one that would look out of place considering the fact that I was mourning.

I'd get my vengeance. I'd kill _every_ vampire, because they didn't deserve to live, not after killing my family and ruining my life.

_Yay! Now – I know this chapter didn't have too much feelings towards the slaughter of her family, but the next one will. Right now she's in a bit of a mental stupor because of the shock. I'll try my best to keep the Cullens in character, but be patient with me. I've got a project due next week, so I may get one more chapter up this weekend. Please leave a review. Hope you're all having a great new year!_

_--Blessed._


	16. you can always blame the mailman

**M I S T A K E N**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**_

_I was just thinking of a good way to end this fic. I'm thinking I could come to a good conclusion by twenty, twenty five chapters. Maybe thirty if I really go deep into Jacob and Ari's relationship – but I think I may save that battle for a sequel. Hmm –if I write a sequel. ((muses)) Oh, yeah, enjoy!_

15) **you can always blame the mailman** )

"You can't do that!" Jacob snarled. Sam turned to him, his eyes flashing.

"I can't do _what_? Ask the Cullen's for help, or bring Ari with me?"

"You can't do either! She's already survived one attack – and only because she wasn't there. Now you want to bring her face to face with a group of bloodsuckers so you can watch how she handles it?! I won't let you do that!"

They looked ready for a fight, their fists clenched by their sides, ready to strike one in the gut before the other had a chance to break their jaw. I slipped my arms out of Jacob's shirt, unable to keep myself from shaking. By now I knew when I had enough, I was coming to realize my limits, and they were frighteningly low. Jacob was too furious to notice my dilemma and Sam was too busy trying to reason with him without twisting his head off of his neck. I hurried out of the living room, shedding my clothes right before I passed the doorway. I was off as soon as my paws touched the ground. Every little thing reminded me of them. Jacob's unwashed shirt, the fact that I had only survived the slaughter by not being there…

I hadn't even had a chance to protect them. I hadn't even had a choice in whether or not I could've died with them. If I could have chosen, I'd be by their side, whether or not they were breathing.

_Don't think like that, Ari._

I ignored Jacob as I continued forward, my legs aching and burning – begging me to stop. If I had been able, I would have shed my fur so the others couldn't hear me and so I couldn't feel their sympathy. How could they possibly understand? They wouldn't have to deal with the guilt, the loneliness, the pain…

_Ari, you don't have to be lonely. We're here to help you through-_

Jacob couldn't help me. He couldn't help me if he didn't understand. Sure – he could feel my pain. He could dream of Aki and my parents, he could dream of saving them. But it wasn't the same. Looking into my memories didn't guarantee that he understood them, understood the significance of every little thing. I didn't claim to understand everything that had happened between him and Bella. After all, I had never experienced love like that. I was as ignorant as someone never educated in French trying to read and comprehend a French dictionary.

_Leave her alone, guys. Ari – I'll catch up with you later._

Sam's thoughts and feelings suddenly left me, as did Quil's, Paul's, Jared's, and finally Seth's. Jacob and Leah were following me – they wanted to make sure I was okay.

I hid away at the spot where Jacob had first taken me cliff diving. I was mutely aware of Leah dropping a brown paper bag in front of me before leaving me to myself. Hours passed – hours Aki and my parents would never live. I held my breath until I could feel my eyes closing and my mind fogging. My thoughts became disoriented. I tried to hold on to my Baba's voice, trying to recall something he said, but I found I wasn't able. I couldn't breathe!

_Breathe, Ari._

Had I purposely held my breath? Yes – I had. Jacob's mind was comforting, despite the fact that I was so pathetic that I needed him to tell me to breathe. I sighed at the sunset. The bloody reds, deep oranges, and majestic purples were like gorgeous stains inking the sky. They would never experience such wonders of nature ever again. I felt cheated. They were together, at least. They had left me alone in such a sinful place. What a liar Baba was! He had promised to be there when I got all flushed over my first date, to take pictures at prom, to walk me down the aisle to give me away to my husband. It was a promise he had made as soon as I had been born and placed in his arms. He had surely been aware of it.

A kiss and he'd be with me always, right? Always meant forever.

If that was so – I felt like forever had come.

What about my mother? Who would help me plan my wedding? Who would scold me when my skirts were too short, or when my choice in men totally wrong? Who would hold me when I cried?

What about my dearest Aki? My big brother was supposed to protect me from such pain – pain he had caused.

_You should wear this._ I had been so absorbed in loathing that I hadn't noticed Sam. He dropped a bag before me. His eyes shined as he inspected my untouched lunch. _I'll wait for you to change._

_You don't have to do this._ Jacob whispered. I felt the heartbreak of losing a love. I felt the fear of having someone close getting ripped away. I battled Jacob's emotions with misery of my own; unjustified pain, the torturous guilt, and the raging need for the satisfaction of killing my family's murderer.

I focused on the sunset until I was finally a human again. I slipped on the clothes Sam had brought me, my clothes I had left when I had been in such a hurry to escape the pack. I couldn't escape them, though. They were all I had now that I had nothing.

I walked right past Sam, not even acknowledging his large, human presence. I could hear him behind me as I walked to the vampires' home. I knew where I was going, because I knew all to well what awaited me there. Embry joined us, gliding through the trees with a supernatural grace. I thought it was funny that just the three of us were going. If there was a fight I was sure I wouldn't be much help, despite how angry I was, I had no where near as much experience as they did.

"Jacob's going to be…nearby. He really wanted to be here for you, Ari, but-"

My narrowed eyes caused Embry to stop. I didn't want people talking to me. I didn't want anyone trying to console me. Only my mother could do that, and she was dead. I didn't even have my Baba to tell me everything would be all right. I didn't even have Aki to be an orphan with me.

I knew Jacob's loathing for this clan of vampires and his wanting for Bella was too strong. He was probably far away from here. Quil was probably close, and Seth, and Leah. Jacob wouldn't have come – imprint or not.

"Go ahead and knock."

Embry knocked on the door. He and Sam stood before me, obscuring my vision. I heard a gasp of surprise.

"Esme, what's wrong? Oh – hello."

I pushed past Sam and Embry, my eyes narrowed.

"I'll go tell the others we have company," The pale woman stepped away.

"We need help," Sam started.

"Please, come in," It was the blond from before.

"Carlisle!" The large one, also from before, growled, standing in the doorway to prevent our entering. "Shouldn't we at least tell Edward-"

"He knows they're here by now. Step aside, Emmett, you're being rude."

Sam and Embry hesitated but I stepped forward, sitting on the couch the vampire directed me to. The woman from before came into the room, the other vampires filing in after her. They introduced themselves through tight lips. Sam explained the situation, right down to the Volturi's visit with my family. The taller of the two blond men, Jasper, was flinching and trying to avoid eye contact with me. For a few moments I felt calm, before my rage and despair flared again. I clasped my hands tightly together, hoping I could keep my control for at least a few more moments. Sam had a theory that seemed interesting.

"I've done some research, nothing too extreme," Sam explained. "And I've found interesting disappearances of small groups of tribal people – mostly in Africa, and some of Europe. These people claim to hunt the living dead, to have a sort of magic in their blood – like us, I'd think. The only reason the Volturi would have gone for Ari's family, and not just come to La Push-"

"I can't take it!" Jasper gasped, jumping up. He staggered out of the room, the tiny black-haired vampire holding his arm to steady him. I watched them leave, slightly amazed. Carlisle looked worriedly after Jasper, but nodded for Sam to keep going. Was that why Sam had brought me? I remembered Jacob telling me that these vampires had special talents, and that one of them had extreme empathy…

"I think they're trying to…exterminate werewolves. I'm sure we're not the only pack out there. Perhaps they were going for smaller packs before coming here, or maybe it was just random. I'm not sure."

"That's very interesting," Carlisle mused, rubbing his chin. "I've never been to Africa, but it doesn't seem too farfetched, perhaps there were newborns who lost their way, they'd surely stand out against natives." He glanced at me.

Sam shrugged. I looked up, dreading the silence. The vampire with copper hair had been staring at me. I knew him immediately. Edward.

"They smelt her and came running," Rosalie mumbled, her lip curled in distaste. I probably held the same expression, considering their smell was making my stomach turn.

"Why should we help you?" The biggest one – Emmett – asked.

I shuddered, feeling all of my self-restraint leave me. Something in me snapped. How could I sit here? How could I have let Sam bring me here? I growled. I was seconds away from ripping out one of their throats when _she_ came in.

"Since when did I get locked in…" She lost her breath, staring at us. Embry gave her a dry smile.

"I think I lost my wedding invitation in the mail."

_Bwahaha! Yay for Embry one-liners! I need to make him talk more… Anywho, thanks for all who reviewed. I may get another chap up ((crosses fingers)) but they again…project…ugh. I've gotten the next two chapters written out, though. Please drop a review!_


	17. meeting the cause

**M I S T A K E N**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**_

Now – Ari shall meet Bella! Whoopee. I'll try my absolute best to keep people in character. Enjoy the read.  
  
16) **meeting the cause** ) 

Her face immediately became pale. Reading my obvious thoughts, Edward stepped in front of her. I was wild. Letting out a snarl, I leapt forward, weeping bitter tears. Embry caught my arm and pulled me tight against his chest, preventing me from getting any closer.

"I'll kill all of you!" I shouted. "I'll make all of you wish you died the first time!"

"Who is that?" I heard Bella whisper. Edward explained in a hushed voice as she peeked at me. He tried to usher her out of the room, but she refused to move.

"Ari, you need to calm down," Embry told me. "They didn't kill your family."

I felt myself shaking, and I couldn't calm down. Sam sighed.

"If the Volturi come any closer, Bella's in danger, too. You were waiting until after the wedding until you changed her, right?"

"Yes. Maybe it'd be better if we talked in my office," Carlisle suggested to Sam. Embry stood as well, his eyes regarding the vampires in the room and my shaking figure. If push came to shove and I actually did attack, and they had to defend themselves against me, I was dead.

I didn't want him to stay with me, to keep me in control. I was finally losing it. After years and years of suppressing feelings just so I'd stay the emotionless person I had grown to be known as – I could express myself. Sure, my family had to be killed before I finally snapped, but…

_Go,_ I pleaded silently, turning my eyes upon him. He glared at the vampires one last time before following Sam. I sobbed into my hands, aware of Edward telling Bella all of my thoughts. She started towards me, but Edward held her back.

"She's dangerous."

"She's upset – her family's gone," Bella tried to reason. "Just let me talk to her alone. I have to know…"

"I'm not leaving," He said firmly, his topaz eyes narrowed as he regarded me. I stared back.

Rosalie and Emmett left the room. Bella sat down beside me. Edward gently moved her away, sitting between us. His smell made me gag. It was like downing a thick milkshake made of nothing but ice cream and a pound of sugar. So sweet it was sickening.

"I'm sorry about your family."

I closed my eyes. _Shut up, you don't care about them._

Edward clenched his fists, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I screwed up my face, taunting him. _She _doesn't_ care about my family. Why don't you tell her I want her to shut up? The only reason I'm here is because Sam thinks you can help us. I want you dead. I want all of your kind dead._

"Jacob…how is he?"

"He's fine."

I was fine with Edward speaking my thoughts, as I wasn't capable of doing so myself. He was paraphrasing, and I was sure Bella could feel my glare over his shoulder. I focused on my breathing.

"So he…imprinted…on you. I'm glad he has someone."

I could hear the sadness in her voice. She had indeed loved Jacob, but not enough. She still cared for him, probably. She would just want him to be happy, now that she was happy with her vampire.

_Ha! Someone?_ Someone?_ I'm not anyone. You hurt him – and he want's you to be happy? I couldn't do that. I don't possess enough heart to be like him._

"They're just friends," Edward grunted.

Bella was silent. I wished now that I could see her face.

"Has he forgiven me?" She finally asked, her voice soft. I shook my head, tapping my fingers against my thigh. I just wanted this nightmare to be over. I wanted to wake up and find summer over, that I had just been having the worst dream imaginable.

"No, he hasn't," Edward hissed, obviously angry at my response. I smiled slightly, figuring it out. He knew she loved Jacob. He knew she felt bad about crushing him, and she would always care for him. He knew what Jacob could have had with Bella, and he knew that Bella felt guilty. He had wanted me to lie and say yes. Well – I wasn't going to sugar coat anything. My family was dead. How do you sugar coat that? How do you make that any less painful? I was hurting, and I would make everyone else share my pain.

"Why won't you talk to me yourself?"

_I'm sorry my misery isn't a good enough excuse. My brother was _dying _in my arms yesterday, because-_

"Her throat hurts."

"No it doesn't, you lying bastard," I growled. "I'm not talking to you because I don't want to. I can't talk to you. Don't you understand that you caused all this? Because the pack fought to keep you alive when the newborns came! They could have taken care of the newborns by themselves, they didn't need to get involved. They didn't have to… I'm an orphan. My father, my mother, and my brother are all dead. _My brother was dying in my arms_. You're as bad as a murderer! What was the point, anyway? He's just going to bite you and kill you, right? What does it matter?" I snorted and stood up. Bella's guilty eyes followed me, but I ignored her hurt face and Edward's look of outrage. I left the house, aware of the melodic voice of the shorter vampire from earlier as she tried to comfort Jasper. They stared after me as I stalked down the driveway. I wouldn't wait for Sam or Embry. How could I have let them bring me here?

The front door opened, but I didn't turn around. I felt my clothes start to tighten, the growl in my throat intensified.

"I'm sorry!" Bella called after me. "I'm sorry about everything. Thank you! I know you'll take care of him for me. Tell him I'm sorry, too."

I cast her a smile over my shoulder before my clothes ripped and I took off, trying to outrun the pain in my heart. I could have killed her then – but I wouldn't. Jacob would never forgive me. At least I had met the cause for my current hell. If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't be here.

_((weeps)) I tried, I really did. Hmm…well, the next chapter is Jacob's POV. I guess I'll try and get it up later tonight, but for now – project. ((groans)) Thanks to all the reviewers! Please keep it up! Maybe I can get fifty-five reviews by chapter eighteen!_


	18. protection

**M I S T A K E N **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**_

_((trumpet sounds)) so in my notebook…I've written up to chapter twenty-three. I may be able to update up to chapter twenty this weekend… I'm not sure – since I've got end of course exams to study for… I'll try my best, though! Enjoy this unbelievably short chapter!_

17)** protection **)

"She's in bad shape," Embry mumbled. "She was in the clearing, crying her eyes out. When she left without us, Sam freaked."

"Thanks, Embry," I gently took Ari from him. He had brought her home, carrying her after finding her in the forest, crying. Embry smiled slightly at the sight of her in my arms before nodding and leaving. Ari sat up as soon as she realized she had been transferred from one set of arms to another. She protested when I told her I thought she should get some sleep.

"What happened?"

I had only asked her once. When she didn't respond, I left her alone. She retreated into my room, and I took it that she didn't want to talk. I sat on the couch for many hours, staring at the late news. Over and over again, they showed her face, family photos, and the sobbing neighbor. I turned off the television and ran my hand through my hair. I went to the fridge and got out a couple of slices of pizza. I warmed the m up and went to my room.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I opened the door and immediately wished I hadn't. Ari was sitting up in my bed with her stuffed wolf in a strangle hold. Her back was pressed against the headboard and the sheets were tight around her shoulders. Her eyes were wide, wet, and blank.

The way she stared at me when I came into the room let me know that she was already calculating the calories in one slice of the sausage and pepperoni pizza. Her shoulders started shaking as she concealed her sobs in the fur of her stuffed wolf. She must have been thinking of what her father would say in a situation like this – that pizzas were the main ingredients of a heart attack.

"You haven't eaten anything," I mumbled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I know," Ari sniffed. "And my body will use my reserved fat cells, and I'm going to blow up and develop diabetes."

I smiled sadly. It was more than obvious that she had been the daughter of doctors. "Well, then maybe you should eat," I tried to suggest gently. I set the plate down on the nightstand. My eyes caught sight of the ribbon around her wolf's neck. The ring I had given her was attached.

"So I don't lose it," Ari murmured, watching me.

"What'd you name it?"

"Eli," Ari pursed her lips at the name before she started petting her stuffed animal once more. I glanced back at the pizza, hoping Ari would eat it, but she didn't even look. I wrapped my arm around her and held her close.

"I met Bella," She finally sniffed.

"Oh."

"She told me to tell you she's sorry. She really cares for you, Jacob. She just wants you to be happy."

I didn't know what to say, so I kept quiet. I wasn't sure if Ari was angry with Bella or with me. Maybe she was angry with both of us.

"Do you want to go back?" I finally asked.

"I have to," Ari sighed. "I don't know what to do. I don't know anything, anymore."

I narrowed my eyes as I ran my fingers through her hair. I felt her shift beside me, her face pressed against my chest, her tears wetting my skin. I wished I could talk to her without her breaking down, but I guessed everything reminded her of what she'd never be able to have. Her family was gone, there was now possible way she could get them back.

"I can't go back until I'm sure whoever did this is dead," Ari mumbled, her voice hard. "I don't want anyone else hurt because of me."

"You'd give anything to give them back."

"What kind of question is that?" Ari exploded, sitting up. "Of course I'd give anything to have them back! I'd kill myself, sell every possession, sell my soul…"

"What about me?"

"What about you?" She frowned.

"Would you give me, too?"

Ari's eyebrows arched in surprise. Her shock quickly developed into anger. "Would you give me to have Bella back?" Ari countered.

I closed my eyes. I smiled slightly, thinking it wouldn't be much of a fair trade. "No, I don't think I would because she'd never forgive me. It'd be like taking drugs away from a hopeless addict."

Ari was silent. She didn't apologize, and neither did I. She fingered her ring, then sighed. "I guess I'm stuck with you, whether or not I want a used model."

"So I'm a car now?"

"You're big enough to be mistaken for a house," Ari drew her knees to her chest and started to hum. I listened to her, but soon tuned her out when I found it was a song I didn't know – possibly in her father's tongue, since it didn't sound the least bit like English. I thought about what she had asked.

If it were possible – would I do it? Was I capable of that?

I covered my face with my hands and silently left Ari to herself, letting her mourn and reminisce in peace. Now I had to protect Ari not only from herself, but from myself as well.

_I think this is the shortest chapter ever – basically filler. Ummm, next one is in Ari's POV. And Leah's in it! So – I'll try to keep her in character. What chapter is this, seventeen? Eight more chapters until the end. Whooooot! Please review._


	19. my hurt sister

**M I S T A K E N**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**_

_Enjoy._

18)** my hurt sister **)

I gave Sue Clearwater a forced smile as she left the house. As soon the door closed behind her, I laid my head down on the table.

"Seth's out with Collin and Brady," Leah grinned. "So we have the house to ourselves."

"Thanks for having me over," I mumbled into my palm, still a little sour about the morning's turn of events. Jacob had forced me into the car, refusing to tell me where I was going until I got there. Wordlessly, he had dumped me on the Clearwaters' front door and left.

"No problem, cousin," She stressed our relation, wanting me to feel part of a family. It had been two days since my family had been killed. Hoping to hear their voices, I had called Aki's phone late last night, as well as my Baba's and mother's cellphones. It didn't do them any justice, since I couldn't hear Aki's smile. Baba's accent was ruined over the frequency of the phone, and my mother's voice wasn't anywhere as warm as in person.

I asked Leah for the home phone and she led me to it, cautiously picking it off of the receiver and handing it to me.

"Who are you calling?"

I turned away from her, wrapping the curled cord around my wrist as I waited for someone to answer. I heard a breath on the other line. "Hello? Mrs. Neil! It's Ari…I'm safe, and I'm coming home soon," I had to pause to stop myself from breaking down. "Could you try to postpone the funeral? Just for a week – until I get back."

"Ari, where are you? Are you hurt? Don't be afraid to come home. Richard and I will gladly-"

The phone went dead. I turned to stare at Leah. Her face was blank.

"Cops could be tapping the phone," She told me simply, as if it explained why the world was round. I snorted.

"Cops tapping phones?" I laughed harshly, slamming the phone in its cradle. "How much TV do you watch?"

"Obviously you don't watch enough," Leah muttered. "Your picture's all over the news. Seattle's issued an amber alert. You have to stay hidden for now."

I nodded slowly, trying to reason with her words. She was right, of course. Leah gave me a worried look. "Jacob told me you haven't eaten anything."

I rubbed the back of my aching neck. I had stayed up all night, sitting down in the corner of Jacob's room, pressed against the hard wall. "I'm not hungry," I mumbled as Leah dragged me into the kitchen.

"You haven't eaten for days and you're not hungry?"

"I ate most of my cereal today," It was a lie, but I thought I could get away with it, considering Jacob had practically spilt the breakfast table in my lap when he lunged for me. I cringed in remembrance. Who knew saying something like: "It looks like a good day to hang myself," set someone off.

Leah frowned, but nodded. "Okay, let's forget breakfast. Want to go hiking?"

I agreed and helped her pack a picnic lunch for the both of us. I knew I wasn't going to eat any of it, but I amused Leah by packing enough for two. I waited by the door as she went to her room to gather a few things. She returned in less than five minutes with a backpack. She shoved me out the door.

Leah's idea of hiking was for us to take a long walk through the forest. By long – I meant miles. As humans. Despite my aching feet, I was glad to be in her company. She had lost her father not too long ago. Even though her situation wasn't exactly like mine, she understood my feelings.

"How'd you do it?" I asked her when she finally paused to tie her shoe. Leah looked up at me, confused.

"You used to mean the world to Sam. How are you able to deal with it?"

She smiled and stood up, continuing to walk. "I loved him with all my heart. I still love him, I still wish he would look at me the way he does Emily…" Her dark hair obscured her gentle face as she looked down. "There's still a place in my heart for him – and I'm glad he has Emily. I'm sore, but I just care for his happiness."

I kept quiet, musing over her words. Now it made sense that she tried to focus her thoughts on just one thing when we were phased, why she seemed like such a hard person. The fact was – she didn't want the others to know just how painful it was. She was trying to get over it the only way she knew how – like I was trying to get over my loss.

"Why do you ask?" Leah nudged me, her voice tinged with laughter. "Starting to like Jake, are we?"

I shook my head and started to bite my thumbnail. I didn't want to pursue any relationship with him. I didn't want to advance my life in anyway, feeling it unfair since I had no family to experience the changes with.

"I was just thinking… If Jacob and I ever become like Sam and Emily…" I knew he'd never forget about Bella. When Leah told me that she only wished for Sam's happiness, it reminded me of what Bella had told me when I met her. She had wanted me to make Jacob happy.

"I hope I don't imprint," Leah whispered, her voice seeming to speak to the forest. I thought she forgot I was walking beside her and felt as if I wasn't supposed to hear her words. "I was hoping since I was the only girl I wouldn't, but now that you're a werewolf _and_ you've imprinted…"

"I wish I never set eyes on Jacob Black."

Leah picked a place to stop. It wasn't far from where I had come yesterday after my meeting with Bella and the Cullens. She spread her blanket across the ground and sat on it. I sat beside her and watched as she pulled clothes out of her backpack and stuffed it into the hollow of a tree.

"Brady caught me naked once," She laughed. "Sam gave him quite a bit of grief about it."

"Thank you, for everything."

"Hey," Leah grinned. "We're sisters now, okay? Someone's gotta teach you how to handle our bunch of dogs."

I smiled. It was a _real_ smile – though I couldn't fight the feeling that my sudden state of joy wouldn't last much longer.

_M'kay! That's two chapters… I'll try and update later today, since it's one AM right now. Please drop a review – the action's going to start soon, I promise! This fic'll be over before you know it! Anywho, please review. Thanks everyone, I'm three reviews from fifty and Mistaken's gotten over three thousand hits. Shweet!_

_--Blessed._


	20. mine

**M I S T A K E N**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**_

_Yay! Mistaken's featured on a C2 called Pawprinted. Cool! Anyway it snowed… I really didn't think it would, but it did. This means that I have no school today, but will be forced to attend Friday so I may finish my life-threatening English final… I'll try and update again today, and probably will, since I'm bored. Enjoy!_

19)** mine**)

The night breeze blew the stench into my face. I took a breath, exhaling slowly. Beside me, Jacob pawed at the ground, unable to express his frustration beyond the occasional growl.

"They get closer…then dart back… They're just testing us – or trying to see how many the pack holds." I ran my fingers through Jacob's fur. We didn't want to speak to one another. Jacob had agreed that it would be better if I were human, since I still hurt and I was starting to threaten the pack members – all except Leah and Jacob – for over sympathizing.

Jacob pressed his wet nose into my palm; his dark eyes studied me.

"I don't hate you for wanting her," I sighed. "Whatever you think you did to make me angry, I forgive you." He must have thought I was still mad about the breakfast kidnapping. I'd been able to get the jelly stains out of my shirt, so he had nothing to worry about.

He whined. His wagging tail brushed against me. I frowned at him, fed up with his behavior. "You have to stop."

Jacob knocked me over as he nuzzled my neck. I pushed his face away, upset. Who did Jacob think he was? He couldn't win me over by acting like a puppy. He should have been able to realize that I wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. Stupid Jake. Stupid Sam for making me patrol with stupid Jake. Stupid me for inviting stupid Jake into the car.

I tilted my head up to look at the sky. It was a very dark blue. I had smelt storm clouds when Jacob and I had first come up here, so it was safe to assume that it would rain. Rain would be nice – it could clean the earth of the blood that would soon be spilt upon it.

"It's been four hours," I groaned, standing up. "I'm heading back."

We had come a long way, but I was determined to remain human for the entirety of the trek. Jacob voiced his concern for my feet every few miles, but I disregarded him. I almost bit through my tongue when my toe struck a rock. I expected Jacob's barking laughter, but my curses were met with silence.

What was going on?

Jacob broke away from my side. I crossed my arms over my chest as I heard him leave. Was he angry with me? What had I done – refused his lick?

I felt my annoyance build as I finally entered Jacob's house. Billy was asleep in his chair in the kitchen, his head bowed. I rolled him into his room. He woke when I turned on the lights.

"Whaaa? Jake?"

"No, it's Ari. You didn't have to stay up, Billy. Thank you, though," I helped him into the bed. He gave me a sleepy smile.

"How was your first patrol? I wanted," He yawned. "To tell you not to be mad at Jacob. Bella's wedding's in a week."

"Oh… It was fine, thanks. I'm not mad at him, if he told you that. Goodnight Billy." I paused by the door, waiting for his reply. He snored softly.

"Dad asleep?"

I closed the door and nodded.

"Sam gave me a lecture about leaving you, but you were walking so _slow_…"

"I accept your apology," I mumbled, stepping past him. I headed towards the bathroom. Jacob followed me. I could hear him mumbling through the door as I took my shower.

"Selfish…Tomorrow, if they haven't come I'm taking you back."

I put on my pajamas and went to the couch. I laid down and stared at the ceiling.

"Go sleep on the bed," Jacob sighed.

"It's _your_ bed. You sleep on it."

"Ari, I'm trying to be a gentleman."

"A gentleman wouldn't leave a girl alone in the forest at…" I glanced at the glowing green numbers on the VCR. "Three AM."

"I left because I knew you could handle any drunk stray. I thought you forgave me."

"I did. Leave me alone, I'm tired." I knew that the odd, detached, and much too harsh voice belonged to me, but it was too late to take back my words. Jacob nodded, his face tight.

"Yeah, I figure you are tired. Sweet dreams."

The lights went out and I was forced to face the dark silence. The silence of the room, of my heart, of my life… Everything was falling apart. The one person I should have been trying to get close to probably thought I was rejecting his friendship. It wasn't that I was rejecting it, but I certainly wasn't going to embrace it with open arms like I had first thought. I was too sore to even attempt it.

I laid still for ten minutes before stumbling to Jacob's room. The door was open, as was the window. His dark hair shone in the moonlight. I noticed the tense muscles in his back and his squared shoulders. I made my way to him, leaning on his bed as I ran my hands down his chest.

"I'm sorry."

His body relaxed as he turned to face me. Half of his face was obscured in shadow. I couldn't read his eyes. "I'm really sorry," I whispered. "I've been a brat."

"I think you have a good excuse," His voice was gruff. He was mad.

"No excuses. I'm apologizing. My…my parents would want me to."

"Okay, then," Jacob brushed away a tear that I had fought so hard to contain. He wrapped his arm around my middle and pulled me onto the bed. I was crushed against his chest. "I know I haven't been acting too well, either." He laughed. "I couldn't have met you at a worse time."

I busied myself with playing with his hair, nodding in agreement. We sat in silence for a long time. I was glad for the warm refuge of Jacob's arms. I was glad that I could cry freely and he would sit there, not caring that half of my inaudible curses were directed towards him, his kind – _my_ kind – and my stupid curiosity.

"Are you going to her wedding?" I asked, sniffing. Jacob stared out the window, his jaw working as he thought. He yawned.

"If I answer, can we try and squeeze in a couple hours of sleep?"

I pulled Jacob's arm so that he was forced to lie down beside me. "Sure." If I had to be honest with myself, I would have said no. No – because I was scared. What scared me was how free I could be around Jacob, how much I could feel. I was terrified of how easy it was for me to be _me_. The more I thought of Bella, the more I thought that Jacob would never really be mine… I frowned. When had I _wanted_ him to be _mine_? When had I even thought of his as more than a friendly face? A handsome face, but definitely friendly.

"I'm going. Just for a little bit, but I have to see her human, just one more time. At least she'll be happy," Jacob sighed. "And then I'm all yours."

I couldn't help but think that even though he had imprinted on me, he would always dream that he could be with her. Did I want that? What was I to him? Comfort food?

I laughed softly, amused by my slight jealousy, though none of it mattered. He had promised to be mine. And he _would_ be mine. I'd wait until he was.

"All mine," I mumbled, closing my eyes and waiting for sleep to come.

_Yay! Jealousy! Um… I've got nothing much to say. Please review! Thanks everyone!_


	21. prepare for battle

**M I S T A K E N**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**_

_Second chapter today. Enjoy!_

20)** prepare for battle**)

"Ari," Came a voice slurred with sleep. "Wake up!"

I groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Jacob was fully dressed; if one called cut off jeans fully dressed. He laughed at the sight of my hair, knotted and sticking up in different directions.

Sniffing angrily, I rolled out of bed and staggered to the bathroom. I showered and got dressed and hurried to make the bed. Jacob pushed me out of his room as I tried to fluff the pillows in vain. "Lost cause," He mumbled.

"Morning you two!"

Jacob and I turned to glare at the source of the unnaturally cheery voice, also known as Billy. We released an identical growl of agitation. Billy shrunk into his chair. "When did you go to sleep?"

"When the sun came up," I yawned, pulling out the carton of orange juice. Jacob handed me a glass halfway filled with water. His eyes betrayed his blank face. He was right; I didn't _have_ to dilute the juice I had no more doctor-parents to make me health conscious.

But once I started breaking old habits, what else would I have left? I was already starting to forget their voices. If their pictures weren't on the news every night – I'd probably start to forget what they looked like. How much more of them could I stand to lose? I had to cling to every memory. I wasn't healed enough to start making new ones.

I took the glass from him and gave him a shaky smile. "Thanks."

I made breakfast. Most of it, anyway. After breaking five eggs with my clumsy, sleepy fingers, Jacob had announced that Pillsbury biscuits weren't out of the question. When we finished eating, Jacob and I stumbled to the door, probably no more coordinated than a couple of drunks.

"Are you going to drive to Sam's?" Billy asked as I laughed at Jacob. He balanced his keys on his nose, standing on one foot.

"Yes, sir!" Jacob saluted and his keys fell. He bent to pick them up without placing down his other foot. He lost his balance and grabbed my arm. The two of us fell, laughing loudly.

"Good luck with that," I heard Billy mumbled before we left. I bounced in the passenger's seat as Jacob drove. Occasionally I had to poke him to keep him from falling asleep. I soon fell asleep myself, my cheek resting against the window. I woke when Jacob yanked open the door. I fell out, grunting as I hit the ground.

"Sorry, Ari," Jacob lifted me up and dusted me off.

"Forget about it," I murmured. I waved at Sam, who waved back. He stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" Jacob asked, letting out a massive yawn – big even for him. "We had a late patrol."

Sam's eyes were narrowed as he beckoned us closer. We shuffled over until we were right in front of him; our heads bowed like guilty toddlers awaiting punishment.

"The Cullens called while you were asleep," Sam sighed. "The psychic saw the Volturi. They're going to strike in a few hours."

Suddenly, I was awake. "Are they going to help us fight?"

"No," Sam narrowed his eyes. "I spoke with Carlisle. He said he, Jasper, and Emmett would stay while the others took Bella somewhere safe. Carlisle's staying in case someone is injured and needs a doctor – that's all he can do."

Jacob looked at me, then shook his head. "I don't want you to fight, Ari."

"I have to!" I protested. "_They murdered my family_."

My glare was met tenfold. "What if they kill _you_?"

His voice was so soft that I thought I had imagined his words. Jacob took my face in his hands, his eyes begging me to understand. I did understand. I understood that I was supposed to be the only one for him – the only one he could possibly ever want or need. He'd lost Bella, and he didn't want to lose me, too. I was his hope. Hope for a life filled with love. If I died he'd lose it all.

"Just yell 'watch out' every now and again and I'll do fine," I smiled bravely. "I_will_ be fine." I wished I could believe my words.

Jacob sighed in defeat.

"Get some sleep," Sam commanded. "You need to be alert when they come."

"What if we sleep through it?"

"I'll send Seth to get you. Later," He waved and disappeared into his house. I squinted as the door shut in my face.

"He's rude," I mumbled.

Jacob put his arm around my shoulder and directed me to the car. "Yeah, just a little bit."

Billy was amazed to see the Rabbit in one piece when we returned. Jacob and I hadn't even been able to reach the living room. As soon as we came in, we hit the floor.

"Guys," Someone hissed what seemed like five minutes after my eyes closed. "Time to go."

I pressed my face against Jacob's shoulder, feeling my nose scream in protest. My face was burning. I squinted at the form in front of me. "Seth…?" I rubbed my eyes. "What are you-? Oh."

Seth made a face. "Aw, aren't you two cute? C'mon." He helped me up. We had to drag Jacob to his feet. We dropped him twice.

"_God!_ Stoppit, I'm awake." His eyes met mine and then he sighed. "I wish you left me sleeping."

I wondered what he had been dreaming about, but didn't have time to ask as Seth forced us out the door. "You and Leah are a lot alike," I mused as we started through the forest, ready to battle.

----------------------------------------------------

We met in the clearing. Sam's voice was emotionless. "Get ready to phase, everyone." All the guys proceeded to take off belts and unzip pants. I turned away, grabbing Jacob's hand. I pulled him to the farthest edge of the clearing where no one would be able to see us. I stood before a tree wide enough to hide my front. I tugged off my shirt and glanced over my shoulder. Jacob's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of my bra. He cleared his throat.

"If this is some 'I'm going to die, let me do this now' thing…"

"Jeez! No." I turned; making sure my back was facing him. "I need your help – while you're human. Just unhook this so I can take it off and hide my clothes somewhere." I felt him shift nervously behind me. "Can you handle it?"

I heard him mutter something that sounded like: "Leah's here, why couldn't you ask her?" I soon felt a sigh on my skin as he brushed away my hair.

"This little clasp, right?"

"Yeah, Jacob. Don't concentrate too hard," I teased, fueled by fear and nervousness. I could die. This could be the last time I saw him as a human. "It's not surgery."

I felt his hesitant fingers on my shoulder, a light warmth upon me. He stepped closed to me, resting his chin on my head. My breath became caught in my throat as I felt my bra straps loosen and slide off my shoulder. Jacob leaned forward. Breathing on my neck he said, "there you go, mutt." He laughed softly, his knuckles brushing against my lower back.

"Thanks," I murmured, taking my shirt from the branch it hung on and vanishing into the trees. I could feel my muscles bulking, my arms becoming more hairy, and my hearing sharpening. Soon I had become a wolf.

Soon, I would avenge my family's death, or die trying.

_Gah! Um… I've written a really rough version of the next chapter. It needs major detail added, so I may be able to get it up, may not. Anywho, please tell me what you think! Four or five more chapters until Mistaken comes to a close!_


	22. safety first

**M I S T A K E N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**

_Yay! No school til next Wednesday, and I'm not goin since I don't have any exams to make up. SHWEET! I should finish Mistaken by this weekend – hey, maybe today if I type enough. Anyway, enjoy! It's got action, I promise!_

21) **safety first **) **JPOV **)

_Dude_, Quil laughed in my head. _You and the mutt! Good choice, she's got nice hips._

_Quil_, Ari and I growled in unison. _Shut up._

Without meaning to, I recalled the feel of the satin straps beneath my fingers. I clung to the scent of Ari's hair and the warmth of her soft skin.

_Jacob_, I heard Sam say tersely. _I was trying to go over which trails to take. _

_Right, sorry._

I could feel Ari and Leah staring at me. I could hear Quil's snickering and Embry's sigh. Sam quickly explained his plan, his thoughts radiating between the seven of us. I looked around me, comforted to see Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, and Sam – more than enough to guard Ari if my back was turned. Collin, Brady, Jared and Paul would be guarding La Push and our exit, in case we had to retreat.

_Come on, mutt._ Embry passed Ari, heading towards the edge of the beach. Seth had already started off. The three of them would backtrack and try to lead the bloodsuckers into an ambush, if they came from that direction. We were basically guessing until the wind changed.

_Don't worry,_ Leah comforted me. _They'll take care of her._

I bobbed my head, acknowledging her words. My eyes followed Ari as she dashed through the trees, her form soon disappearing.

_Let's do this._

We sat and waited for at least an hour before I heard the yelps. I staggered back as Seth blew past me. I blinked in confusion.

_There's only three!_

_Sweet, this'll be easy!_

_**AHHH!**_

I turned, looking for Ari and Embry. Something crashed into the trees beside me. I felt my heart race. It calmed when I saw Ari wheel away from the vampires, turning back to face them. I instantly felt guilty that I was glad Embry had been thrown.

_Don't worry 'bout it, man,_ Embry sniffed, standing.

I didn't have time to answer as Ari leapt forward. Something flitted past me. I growled as I snapped at her, managing to get her to turn around. How was I going to keep an eye on her?

_Guys…_

_What?_ I thought, annoyed. What could Leah possibly want to-?

_Ow! Ow ow ow ow __**ow**!_ My head erupted in pain. I fell to the ground, writhing in absolute agony. Sam whimpered beside me, the both of us rendered useless in our pain. Seth bounded before us. He attacked the brown-haired vampire. She didn't look that old, with her burgundy eyes narrowed. Whatever she was doing to us – it _hurt._

_Seth! _The bloodsucker had thrown Seth and now advanced on Ari. She was holding her own, having saved Quil from a what would have been fatal blow. She had become injured in the process. I saw her try to dodge the female vampire's ruthless swipe at her shoulder. Her hind leg buckled and hung limp. She was seconds from death.

Sam saw what I was planning to do. He managed to roll onto his side. _Hurry, Jake. I'll check on Seth._

I launched myself at the vampire. I could feel my shoulder pop out of place as it came in contact with the marble-hard creature. I had had enough momentum to knock the vampire off of her feet. I snarled in her face, clawing at her mercilessly.

_Ari, get out of here!_

_Seth…_

_He's fine. Look – he's getting up._

_Jacob, I can't leave you._ Before I could react – moving swiftly despite her injured leg – Ari knocked herself into me, pushing me off the leech. She whimpered as the vampire clawed at her stomach. I grabbed the fur of her neck and dragged her away. I could hear a growl behind me as Quil and Sam started to attack the fallen vampire. Leah and Embry were finishing off the other. I couldn't see or smell the third one. Maybe he had retreated.

I shuddered. Maybe this had only been a test.

_Sorry…_ She could feel my anger towards her stupidity. I forced a laugh.

_What for? You saved my life._

_I had to._

Her blood soaked the ground on which I tread. Seth had recovered and was now helping Embry to drag away the pieces of the vampire that had first attacked Quil. Shrieking in rage, the vampire who had tried to kill Ari and I fled, a bloody mess. I glared at Sam. How could he have let her go after what she had done to Ari?

Then I felt Sam recall the pain we had both felt earlier. _Sorry,_ I mumbled. I'd get her next time.

I was sure there was going to be a next time.

_Take her home, Jacob. When she comes to, tell her she did well._

I hadn't noticed Ari had passed out, but now I noticed she didn't respond to being dragged. It took forever to finally get Ari to the house. I kept stopping to clean her fur and checked to make sure she was breathing. When I reached the house I pawed at the door, barking and whining until I heard Billy wake up.

"Jake – what happened?" His eyes were wide at the sight of all the blood on my muzzle. I was drenched in it. He gasped as I stepped aside to reveal Ari.

"Is she…"

I shook my head, quickly shedding my fur. As soon as I was human, I dashed past Billy to retrieve some pants. I ran back out of the house, using dishrags to try and stop Ari's bleeding. I turned to Billy. "She's dead if she can't stop bleeding. It looks like she's sliced open…" It was hard to keep down my nausea and fear.

Billy looked fearful. "We can't just take her to a hospital. She hasn't phased back… No vet'll believe any story you come up with."

I was panicking, well aware that Ari could die at any moment. I groaned as her warm, sticky blood ran over my fingers. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. All I knew was that my Ari needed a doctor. I couldn't let her die.

"The leech!" I exclaimed suddenly. "One of the leech's a doctor!" I ran into the house, my bloodied fingers left streaks on the table as I snatched the keys of the Rabbit. I ignored Billy's warning as I popped open the trunk. "Be careful!"

I picked Ari up in my arms, wincing as I felt the warm crimson liquid that was her blood stain my chest. She was no where as big as I was as a wolf, but she was larger than a Great Dane, much larger. With my heightened strength I found myself able to carry her. I gently placed her in the trunk of the car and got a few more rags to stall the bleeding and closed the trunk.

----------------------------------------------------

I kicked the door, my arms full. I heard the vampire come to the door, then pause. It took all of my strength to keep my lip from curling.

"I told Jasper one of you'd get hurt," It was the largest one – Emmett, I think – that said this.

I ignored him, my eyes searching for the doctor. He appeared behind the first. "Emmett, I'll be in the study. Hello, Jacob."

"You can save her, right?" I could see Emmett's smirk as my voice shook. He lumbered away into another part of the house. "Tell me you can-"

"I'll do my best." He opened the door wider and led me to his study. I followed him into the room. It was full of books, papers, and other nonsense. I refused to notice anything that wouldn't effect Ari's survival.

Carlisle quickly pushed all books on the desk away, shuffling all the papers and removing his laptop. I laid Ari down on the table, watching anxiously as Carlisle pulled away the rags. He looked up at me, but he didn't say anything.

"Carlisle."

"In my study, Jasper," I knew it was a formality. Jasper knew exactly where Carlisle was. I knew where Jasper was as well, I could smell him. Maybe he was just used to saying such things for Bella's sake.

I frowned.

Jasper entered cautiously, glancing at me. If possible, he looked sick. I knew wasn't because the doctor was up to his elbow in wolf intestines.

"Is it you?" Jasper rasped.

"I didn't do it. A vampire-"

"Jasper, what do you need?"

"It's the strongest thing I've felt in my entire existence," He paused, his golden eyes troubled. "Stronger even… than my love for Alice. Everything is her. I breathe for her, I weep for her, and I bleed for her… She's _everything_. Carlisle," His voice was a whisper now. "Please – save her. If she dies, he dies. He exists only to see her well."

Carlisle nodded, his face troubled. "We might need some morphine, Jasper."

The vampire turned to leave. I felt a bit of my panic ease as he left the room. Carlisle was talking to himself. His soft murmurs worried me even more then the smell of Ari's blood.

"It looks fresh. Why hasn't it started healing?"

I cursed myself in my head. She should've stayed with Billy. Quil would probably be dead if not for her… The guilt and the fear twisted my stomach into knots. I clenched my fists.

"_Great_! It's punctured."

"W-what?"

He looked up at me, then immediately lowered his gaze. He stood up and stepped away, blood ran down his arms.

Jasper came in with a large white box. I watched silently as they injected Ari with various amounts of something. Carlisle was so focused on sewing some burst organ that when I finally inhaled, he looked startled. I bit my lip as I stared into the gaping wound. "We've managed to slow her heart so that the blood doesn't pump as fast. She had internal bleeding… it should be taken care of, but she may vomit pink for a day or two. I'm leaving the skin unattached. It should heal nicely, she'll barely notice the scar." While he explained that I shouldn't move her around too often, he gave a subtle nod. I winced as Jasper popped Ari's leg into place.

"She's so broken," I murmured, brushing my fingers against her muzzle. "She's like glass…"

"You may take her home, Jacob. It'll be painful when she wakes up, but you should avoid painkillers. They may start the internal bleeding again."

"Thank you," I picked her up with tender care and exited the house. I drove in particular silence until I returned home. I brought her in the house and laid her in the tub. Billy rolled after me, the wheels of his wheelchair made tracks in the blood. He watched me wordlessly as I used warm water and soap to rinse the blood from her fur.

"She's a tough girl. She'll be okay."

I had bubbles on my hands, arm and face. I felt comforted by the wet fur between my fingers. "Yeah, she'll be fine," I sighed, grabbing a towel. I rubbed Ari down with a towel until she was completely dry. I took her to my bed and laid her on it. Her legs hung over the side, but it held her for the most part.

"You're safe," I whispered as I tucked the blanked around her. I went to the window and leaned out to watch the gray smoke snake up through the trees into the dark sky. I sighed softly, glad that there was one less vampire to threaten her.

_Just in case anyone's confused: Jane and two other random vampires came. Jane's alive and one of the other guards is dead. That's all. Ha, um… Well, I guess I'll start the next chapter, which features Bella's wedding. Yay. Please review!_


	23. goodbye

**M I S T A K E N**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**_

_I apologize ahead of time for the many shiftings of POVs._

22) **goodbye**) **JPOV**)

I waited anxiously, pacing back and forth. Ari was still asleep. Billy watched me, unable to say anything that would ease my fear.

"She'll be okay."

"What if she's dying in there?" I asked. I hadn't been in her room since eight o'clock and it was nine forty-five. Quil was here, too. Billy had called him over to calm me down, but it wasn't working. Quil looked panicked as he hurried out of my room.

"Jake, she's asking for you."

**APOV** )

The last thing I remembered was the vampire attacking Jacob. I had tried to save him. Had I succeeded? Was I dead? Were we both dead?

"Agh!" The pain was intense. I clutched the sheets, twisting and turning until the fabric was tight against my body. I realized I wasn't wearing clothes as I tried to sit up. Big mistake. A flame of pain spirited down my back. I let out a small wail as I watched a stain of red blossom into a river against the sheet. I searched frantically for the wound and found my stomach sliced. It wasn't deep, but it was large enough to cause me to panic.

"J-Jacob?" I whispered pathetically. The blood kept coming. I fell back against the pillow, shuddering. The door opened and Quil stepped in. His eyes widened at the sight of my naked, bleeding form on the bed.

"Jacob," I whimpered, tears in my eyes. A vampire had to have done this. Could this be anything like the pain Aki felt before? Could it even compare? Was I dying?

Quil left the room. Jacob ran in moments later, his face screwed up into a look of absolute torture at the sight of me.

Swiftly, he retrieved the first aid kit and a towel. He looked away as he pressed the towel against my middle.

"Am I dead?" I asked through shaking lips. "I am, aren't I? It hurts…"

"No you're not dead. I know it hurts, Ari. I'm sorry."

**JPOV** )

I apologized as I opened the first aid kit. I gently rolled Ari onto her side so I only saw her back and wrapped her middle with gauze. She shook under my touch, crying softly. I finished and took some clean sheets from the closet. I wrapped her tightly in them before gently lifting her and taking her to the couch. Quil stood up to make room for her as I laid her down.

"Try and give her some water."

Quil left to get a cup. I remade the bed with clean linens and threw the bloodied sheets into the washer.

"Um, Jacob…"

Ari vomited the water Quil had made her drink. I used a dishtowel to clean her mess and handed Quil a napkin to clean her face.

"She's really bad, man," He mumbled. "It took her three days to change back, she barely healed at all, then when she _did_ change, she was unconscious for three more days."

I glared at him and he shrugged. "Just saying."

"She has to eat something," I mumbled, brushing her hair away from her face. "She hasn't eaten since…forever ago."

"Jacob…"

"I'm right here, Ari," I offered her a bright, forced smile. "You're going to get better, all right?"

"What about… Seth…"

"He's fine. You saved his butt, distracting the vampire like you did."

"What about you?"

"You saved me, too," I ran my fingers over her troubled features, then sighed.

"I've been asleep for a long time. You haven't missed… Bella's wedding, have you?" Her voice shook slightly.

In my rush to care for Ari I had completely forgotten the date. "I won't go," I said firmly. "I'll stay with you."

"You _have_ to go!" Ari hissed, her eyes flashing. "You have to."

"Why do I have to?" I hadn't noticed Quil leave the room, but I saw Ari look around before answering me with a tired sigh.

"You want to say goodbye, right? It's the last time you'll see her as a human."

I felt my face soften at the site of her. She looked tiny, huddled in her sheet. I felt horrible. It was because of me that she was so hurt, but she insisted I go. She knew I'd hate myself if I didn't. It amazed me that through all that happened, she could read me enough to know what I wanted.

"After… Could you take me home? I-I have to be at their funeral."

"Sure," I promised. Ari gave me a smile. I offered one, not as sincere or as bright. I stood and went to reheat the tomato soup Emily had brought. Quil wandered towards the door.

"Thanks," I mumbled, suddenly interested in the plastic wrap covering the soup.

"Eh, don't mention it." He put his hand on my shoulder, then narrowed his eyes. "You'll be fine, right? I could drive you there or something."

"I can handle it."

"Okay, bye Jacob. Bye Ari!"

I waited until Quil left before bringing Ari's soup to her. I knelt down beside the couch, ready to spoon-feed her in necessary. I pursed my lips when I saw that she was asleep. I knew she wasn't feeling well, but how could she sleep? She must have been suffering from extreme hunger pains…

"You should sleep, too," Billy suggested. "Don't worry, I can watch her."

"Thanks," I muttered. I didn't want to more Ari out of fear of waking her, but I didn't want to leave her, either. I settled with sitting down beside the couch. I soon was lulled to sleep by the sound of her breathing.

----------------------------------------------------

"Bye, Jake," Ari waved as I stepped outside.

"Bye," I offered her a forced smile as I closed the door behind me. With a sigh, I went to the Rabbit and started the car. The wedding was taking place at the Cullens' home. I drove slowly, arriving half an hour early. I'd say goodbye and go back home. Even if she asked me to stay, I wouldn't. I couldn't hear the words I do told to a vampire.

I straightened my collar and knocked. "I'll get it!" I heard Bella call. I heard the other vampires shuffling about. Whether they were getting ready or giving Bella and I privacy, I wasn't sure.

The door was yanked open to reveal Bella in an old-timey dress. Half of her hair was down in curls while the other half was still in curlers. She couldn't have looked more beautiful.

Her eyes widened at the sight on me in the doorway.

"J-Jacob?"

"Hey, Bella," I gave her a slight smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," She lowered her eyes then laughed. It sounded strangled. "You're wearing a shirt. A _dress_ shirt."

"Yeah, it was Ari's idea."

"Carlisle told me… How is she?"

"Well enough," I shrugged, then took one of her hands. I didn't want our goodbye to be any more awkward then necessary. "I didn't come to make you feel bad or to cause any commotion with your blood… _Edward_. I just came to tell you that I love you, and will always, vampire or not. I want you happy. It took me a while to realize why I tried so hard. I was afraid he might leave you again… You love him more – I understand. If you ever need me…" I felt my eyes moisten.

"Oh, Jacob," Bella squeezed my fingers.

"I want you happy," I repeated, my voice forced. "If you being with him make you…so be it. I'll give you a year without pursuit – as a wedding present. I'll try to distract Sam…"

"You'll be distracted, too."

I laughed and nodded. "Ari's a bit of a distraction."

"I'm glad you're in good hands," Bella whispered. "Maybe she can fix the mess I've made."

"He better take care of you."

"He will. _She_ better take care of you."

"She will," I kissed Bella's cheek. She smiled slightly as I pulled away, standing on the tips of her toes to reach me. I bent down the rest of the way and she kissed my cheek. It was soft – a farewell.

"Goodbye, Bella."

I turned and left, knowing that when I saw her again, she wouldn't be my Bella. The only thing I could look forward to was my Ari. And there was no possible way that she would leave me.

_I hope I did the goodbye scene between Jacob and Bella well… I dunno… Anywho - Yesssssss!! Two more chapters and an epilogue before Mistaken's done! Whoooooooo! Please review! Umm, next one's totally Ari's POV and she's goin home. Haha! Sorry, I'm just a wee bit hyper. Anyway, let's see if I can finish today! _


	24. curious

**M I S T A K E N**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**_

_Yay! Um… One more chapter, then the epilogue! Thanks to everyone who leaves reviews, lol, I'll try my best to finish it up today._

23) **curious**)

Jacob had been in a so-so mood when he returned from the wedding. He didn't offer any details and I didn't ask for any. We had a mutual silence that lasted a day.

After being forced fed, I had managed to heal enough that it didn't kill me to move about. I still ached, and if I bent down I'd fall over with pain, but I was able to convince Jacob that I was well enough to return home. Besides, he had promised.

"Jacob," I groaned.

"Ari," He groaned back. I made a face before turning my head, breaking eye contact. So what if I had been staring? He had been staring first. It was hard _not_ to stare at him.

"You packed all my things?"

"Yes, I did," He smiled slightly. "I guess you want us to leave now?"

"Yeah… I think I should face life, at least for a little while."

He took my arm and pulled me off of the couch. I gave Billy a hug, laughing at his flinch.

"Sorry I almost strangled you, before."

Billy laughed. "Come by often enough and you'll find other reasons."

I smiled as he handed me my wolf. "May Eli rest in peace."

"C'mon, the guys want to say bye."

The first of the 'guys' to say their farewells were Emily and Leah. I gave each a hug, nodding and smiling, while happily promising to return soon. Quil came up to me, his eyes narrowed.

"Mutt."

"Jerk."

His face broke into a smile as he embraced me. "See you later."

I arched an eyebrow as he settled me back onto the ground. "Later? You and Jacob aren't planning to kidnap me, are you?"

He laughed. "Jacob told you about that? Maybe we'll try that for New Years…"

"Haha, very funny," I turned to the rest of the pack. "Please – don't let him within five miles of my house."

Their laughter was nice to hear, though it made me sad to be leaving this place to face…what was left of my life. One by one they started to leave, murmuring their see-you-laters. I slid into the Rabbit and stared ahead, angrily wiping the tears that fell.

"Hey, you'll come back. They know that."

I nodded as Jacob started the car. Towards Seattle. My home.

"I'm not crying because of that," I mumbled. "I'm crying because I have to go back."

"You don't _have_ to."

"I need to. I want to."

Jacob was quiet as we drove. Every couple of minutes he'd start a one sided conversation that eventually died with a glance in my direction. "Stop," I mumbled as soon as he turned into my neighborhood. He parked the car and stared at me.

"I don't want anyone to see your car, they'd ask questions I don't want to answer."

"Fair enough," He got out of the car and grabbed my bag from the back. I sighed as I stared down the street.

"Jacob…" I didn't know what to say to him. I knew what I _wanted_ to say, I knew what had been on my mind for days now, but I didn't know how to say it.

"Yeah?" He turned to me. I shook my head, unable to make eye contact with his warm, open eyes. He was hurt. I only hoped he didn't care for me enough that my words hurt him more.

"You know how… You know what love feels like, what it supposed to feel like. I don't."

I didn't want to see the confusion on his face, but as I turned my attention to the lawn before us, he took my chin and tilted it upwards. I was forced to look at him now. "I told you we'll get there," He sighed. "Eventually…"

"I'm not talking about us, I'm talking about me. I-I want to feel it myself, with someone."

"Ari…"

"Wait, Jacob, I'm not done. I know I'll feel it with you, maybe I already am and I'm scared. I'm scared because this is all new to me. But I want to feel it without it being influenced by all this imprinting. I want to find it myself, without you."

He narrowed his eyes. "So you don't want us…"

"I do!" I pulled his hand away, squeezing his fingers tightly. "Jacob, I do, but I want me first! I want to have 'us' with someone else, like you did. Is that a problem?"

"Well, no, but-"

"But what? You know you're the only person I could ever want. What's the matter?"

"What if…"

"Just tell me, Jacob. I know it's selfish of me to just… dump you like this, but I'm-"

"What if you fall in love?" He blurted.

I blinked. Jacob's face became dark. "Oh." How had I not thought of this? Of course he was afraid I'd fall in love with someone else. Like Bella.

"Oh? You're telling me you want to _feel _love but you didn't think that you could _fall_ in love? That makes no sense. It's both ways or you're not really feeling it."

I scraped my shoe against the sidewalk, shaking my head. Jacob laughed at me.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, Jacob. I want to do this."

"You need me," He said softly. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. At least I think I do. And you _think_ you need me, but you don't _want_ me." When Jacob didn't answer, I snorted. "You want _her_. How can I expect anything from you if you just want her?"

"I told you I'll get over it."

"Get over it _now_. I need you and she doesn't. She's not alone like I am."

"Ari…"

"Jacob, I'm serious. This is driving me crazy." I grabbed my bag. "Forget I said anything, okay? I guess I'll just go to Mrs. Neil's, and-"

"Make me want you, then," Jacob mumbled. "Ari!"

"I'm going!" I shouted, starting off. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I growled.

"Let go."

"A kiss and you'll always be with me," Jacob smiled at my expression. "A friend of mine told me that."

"Dumb friend," I mumbled as I raised myself to give him a kiss. My lips brushed against his, but I wasn't satisfied. I wanted Jacob to want me; he wanted me to _make_ him want me. I dropped my bag and let my arms snake up to his neck. I tugged his ponytail, untying the leather strap and knotting my fingers in his hair. Jacob started to pull away. "Ari…"

"Shut up," I growled, pulling him towards me – not the least bit gentle. I gasped as my back hit the car. Jacob frowned against my lips. I let one of my hands fall to his shoulder, then pulled away.

"Ari," Jacob pursed his lips. His body was hard against mine. He rested his hands on the Rabbit.

"Shut _up_," I repeated, angry tears running down my face. I wanted him to know how I felt, how he made me feel. "When I walk away I have to pretend none of this ever happened. You and me… the vampires… Everything. I don't know how my parents died, how Aki died… I have to act ignorant. Do you know how hard that will be? To stand at their graves and apologize?

"Because I wanted answers, my family is dead. Now I'm curious again and I'm hurting you."

"No you're not," Jacob mumbled. He wasn't convincing.

I forced my lips on his. I was frustrated, sad, and oddly happy. Jacob's warm lips yielded. I felt his arms hug my waist. He was angry, too – I could tell by how his lips firmed. His fingers ran over my stomach and he broke the kiss.

"You couldn't help that," I breathed on his neck.

"Whatever," His pout turned into a grin. "So?"

"I'm always here," I wiggled my fingers. The polished wood of the ring glistened. "You made a promise."

"Sure, I guess. How long do you need to…_satisfy_ this curiosity of yours?"

"Um…" Now, I didn't want to, but if I didn't I'd always wonder what was out there. I might as well do it now, get it out of my system before anything happened between Jacob and I. I didn't want to hurt him _again_ on top of everything else. "How about four months?"

"That long?"

"Hey, you can do some soul searching, too." I grinned. "Make me jealous."

Jacob shook his head. "Nah, you don't seem like the jealous type."

"You'd be surprised," I kissed his jaw and let my fingers linger on his cheek. "If it counts for anything, I don't think I'm going to find what I'm looking for."

_Done! Yes! Next chapter is basically this chapter in Jacob's POV. ((sulks)) Yeah, sorry, that's cheap, I guess D But you get an epilogue, too! Umm… Thanks to everyone for reviewing, seriously. This has gotten on like, three more alerts and favorites lists in just one day. Cool! Once again, thank you readers!_


	25. mistaken

**M I S T A K E N**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**_

_Wow! Thanks everyone for all the encouraging reviews. Last actual chapter! Next is the epilogue. Enjoy!_

24) **mistaken**) **JPOV** )

I tried to talk her out of going back home, but I knew her mind was set. She was a confusing thing.

"Jacob…" The entire trip she seemed to be struggling with something.

"Yeah?" I turned to face her. She just shook her head and looked away.

"You know how… You know what love feels like, what it supposed to feel like. I don't."

I blinked – more than confused. I was _way_ past confused. Ari focused on the lawn behind me. I took her chin in my hand and forced her to look at me. Was she embarrassed to admit what was on her mind? "I told you we'll get there," I sighed without meaning to. Women. "Eventually…"

"I'm not talking about us, I'm talking about me. I-I want to feel it myself, with someone."

"Ari…" She was babbling nonsense. What did she want to feel?

"Wait, Jacob, I'm not done. I know I'll feel it with you, maybe I already am and I'm scared. I'm scared because this is all new to me. But I want to feel it without it being influenced by all this imprinting. I want to find it myself, without you."

I narrowed my eyes, suddenly understanding. She was crushing whatever it was that had started to grow between us – either she was scared or she just didn't want me. How pathetic did I have to be if the girl I imprinted on was rejecting me? "So you don't want us…"

"I do!" She pulled my hand away and squeezed my fingers. "Jacob, I do, but I want me first! I want to have 'us' with someone else, like you did. Is that a problem?"

"Well, no, but-" It wasn't, really. It made no sense to me. If she knew that we were going to end up together why was she going to bother to look for someone else? Did she want to stall it?

Was she afraid or something?

"But what? You know you're the only person I could ever want. What's the matter?"

"What if…" Now I felt stupid for even bringing it up. I was just being paranoid. I hadn't imprinted on Bella, and she had always loved that vampire of hers. Ari wouldn't fall in love, I was sure. But she was pretty, and nice, and smart… If you tried hard enough you could fall in love, couldn't you?

"Just tell me, Jacob. I know it's selfish of me to just… dump you like this, but I'm-"

"What if you fall in love?" I blurted out. I blinked, then looked down at her. She was surprised?

"Oh," Was all she said. She looked distraught at my idea of her falling in love. Had she really not expected it? That was basically what she was telling me – that she _wanted_ to fall in love with anyone other than me. Now she looked like she could crawl underneath a rock and die. She must have been thinking about Bella, like I was.

"Oh? You're telling me you want to _feel _love but you didn't think that you could _fall_ in love?" I had to keep myself from sounding patronizing, but I was sure I wasn't doing a good job. "That makes no sense. It's both ways or you're not really feeling it."

She scraped her shoe against the sidewalk and shook her head. I laughed at her sulking appearance. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, Jacob. I want to do this."

"You need me," I said softly, my eyes widening. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. At least I think I do. And you _think_ you need me, but you don't _want_ me." When I didn't answer, trying to come up with something to say without admitting myself to her, she snorted. "You want _her_. How can I expect anything from you if you just want her?"

"I told you I'll get over it." I could want her. Maybe I didn't want her just this moment in time, but the more I looked at her, the more I felt that she wanted me to want her… Stupid imprinting, it made everything so difficult. How was I supposed to know whether or not what I felt for her was real or just what she wanted me to feel?

"Get over it _now_. I need you and she doesn't. She's not alone like I am."

"Ari…" I was mad at her childish attitude. How could she just expect me to get over a broken heart because she demanded it? She was asking…not the impossible, but pretty close. I was here for her – as a friend. My heart wasn't open just yet. Besides, she was reserving hers now, wasn't she?

"Jacob, I'm serious. This is driving me crazy." She grabbed her bag. "Forget I said anything, okay? I guess I'll just go to Mrs. Neil's, and-"

"Make me want you, then," I mumbled, forgetting that she could hear me. "Ari!"

"I'm going!" She shouted, starting off. I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to my chest, ignoring her growl and command for me to let her go.

"A kiss and you'll always be with me," I smiled at her look of outrage and surprise. She hadn't thought I'd remembered. "A friend of mine told me that."

"Dumb friend," She mumbled as she raised herself to give him a kiss. Her lips brushed against mine, light and hesitant. She dropped her bag at our feet and let her arms slip around my neck. I stood motionless as she pulled my hair loose and let her fingers get tangled in it. I tried to pull away. "Ari…"

"Shut up," She growled. She pulled me towards her forcefully, breaking my determination to stay where I was – planted to the concrete. She gasped softly as her back hit the metal frame of the Rabbit. I frowned as one of her hands fell onto my shoulder. I was sure my relief was visible as she broke away.

"Ari," I pursed my lips as I rested my hands on the Rabbit to prevent myself from falling on top of her. I tried my best to keep my body stiff, unfeeling. Maybe she'd get the hint that I didn't want this, at least not yet.

"Shut _up_," She repeated, tears ran down her face. "When I walk away I have to pretend none of this ever happened. You and me… the vampires… Everything. I don't know how my parents died, how Aki died… I have to act ignorant. Do you know how hard that will be? To stand at their graves and apologize?

"Because I wanted answers, my family is dead. Now I'm curious again and I'm hurting you."

"No you're not," I mumbled, not really trying to be persuasive. I was too busy trying to sort my feelings for her. Was I feeling it for real or did I think I was feeling it?

But I _had_ told her to make me want her. She was doing a pretty good job.

She kissed me with a force I didn't think she was capable. I could feel the frustration in her lips, sending a static energy through me as it was met of frustration of my own. I could feel how upset she was, how angry she was – how angry I was. It was rage building upon rage until…nothing was left. Nothing but passion – passion to prove me wrong, passion to prove her wrong, passion to make her stay, passion that turned into longing and fear and joy. I let my arms settle on her waist. As she kissed me, my fingers wandered upward, pressing against her shirt. My fingers ran over the slightly scarred skin on her stomach. I pulled away.

"You couldn't help that," Ari breathed, her voice full of nothing but seduction. I wondered if she was doing this to me on purpose, or if she had no idea how wonderful a sound she was gifted with.

"Whatever," I smiled, a bit disappointed that _I_ had been the one to end such an amazing kiss. I could have gone on for two hours without breathing. "So?"

"I'm always here," She showed me the ring I had made for her. My promise. "You made a promise."

"Sure, I guess. How long do you need to…_satisfy_ this curiosity of yours?" I couldn't think of anything else to call it. Maybe she was just playing with me and this was all just a mistake. But who could mistake a kiss like _that_? It hurt me to even think it, but… It was a lot better than the one I had ever had with Bella. Maybe it was because I hadn't had to trick it or force it out of her. Maybe it was because from the very beginning, Ari had been willing.

Damn her curious mind.

"Um…" She narrowed her eyes as she thought. I felt my heart pick up pace. Maybe it was all just a stupid fancy. Maybe she'd change her mind. "How about four months?"

"That long?" I sounded like I was whining, but I couldn't help it. A sudden possessiveness had fallen over me, and now I didn't want to give her up. The thought of her with some other person now made me angry. I should be the only one for her. I should be the one to fill her curiosity, not some random-

"Hey, you can do some soul searching, too." She grinned. "Make me jealous."

I shook his head. I couldn't imagine anyone that could make her jealous – if she even caught the green bug.

"Nah, you don't seem like the jealous type."

"You'd be surprised," She kissed my jaw and let her fingers run along my cheek. "If it counts for anything, I don't think I'm going to find what I'm looking for."

_I'm glad,_ I found myself thinking. I was what she was looking for. I just had to wait four months for her to realize it.

"Later," I murmured as she took her things and started down the street. I sighed as I hopped behind the wheel of the Rabbit and started the car. I waited for ten minutes before finally heading back to La Push. Four months wasn't that long. In that time I was sure I could get over Bella. And by then I'd probably think up a dozen ways to get Ari to fall for me – before then, if possible.

Was it possible that she could have convinced me with one kiss, or was I mistaken? Could she do to me what I hadn't been able to do to Bella? Maybe I was just thinking too much into it, but the feel of her lips caressing mine and her fingers in my hair…

I drove slower, in no hurry to separate myself from her – but I'd have to give her space, like she'd asked. I'd give her time to put that phase of her life to a close, and then…

I'd heal my heart, she'd heal hers, and we'd live happily ever after.

As long as she didn't get curious again. And as long as she didn't fall in love. I was more than sure that I wouldn't be able to deal with that again.

_Done! Um… yeah, that's it. Please be sure to either leave a review about a sequel or vote in the poll on my profile. I really don't want to leave it here, and probably will get around to writing a sequel… I've actually started writing the first chapter. Whether or not I actually get it up tomorrow, next week, or next year depends on how badly everyone wants it. But don't worry – I do plan on continuing this. I can't just end it like this! Thanks to everyone who's been patient with my typos, and nonsense, and whatnot. I really appreciate it!_

_--Blessed._


	26. gone

**M I S T A K E N**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters.**_

_Wow. Okay, then. I'll see if I can get chapter one of the sequel up today or Friday… Well, I have to think of a title. Hmm, harder than I thought… Please enjoy the epilogue! Thanks for all the encouragement._

epilogue ) **gone** )

I stared at the three caskets as they were simultaneously lowered into the ground. I stared at the people shuffling past me, listening to the muffled sobs and the whispered rest-in-peaces. I was aware of the stares people would give me – the last member of this incredibly talented family. I felt a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it in a way to show that I was not alone.

"Do you want to go home?"

Home. How Mr. Neil used the word incorrectly. His house wasn't my home. My house wasn't my home. Wasn't home where the heart was? If so – where had I left my heart? Did I even have one anymore? Did it count if I was too busy keeping it safe in the creeping shadows of my regret and sorrow?

"Not yet," I mumbled. "I don't want to leave yet."

"Here's the umbrella, Ari. We'll give you some time…"

I hadn't noticed the rain, but now that I wiped my tears away I saw that it didn't make much of a difference. I was already wet. Friends from school brushed past me, uttering their condolences. They couldn't make eye contact with me – they didn't want to be here. Half of the people here were doctors my parents had known. Some had even flown in – friends from college. My aunt – Aki's real mother – was here. She was sitting on the ground, hugging a bib that had been Aki's when he was younger. The moan coming from her lips shouldn't have been able to come from a human being.

"Sorry, Auntie," I whispered as I passed her. I was sorry. She must have hated my father, her husband, and me… Maybe if Aki had stayed with her he'd be alive.

Maybe.

"Baba," I stopped at his grave first. The ground was soggy beneath my feet. Now that the wave of black that had been the mourners had gone, I could breathe. My aunt was too deep into her trance to take note of my words.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't just accept your side of the family. The safe side. I'm sorry I made you break your promise. I'm sorry I ever hated you for leaving me. They said… They said your blood was on the walls, on the door, on the windows… You gave the most struggle. I hope you enjoy H-Heaven," I covered my mouth to contain my sobs. I went to my mother's grave and sighed.

"I'm sorry I hated you, too. I'm sorry that Grandma's alone, now." I couldn't say anything else to her. My throat constricted and I could barely breathe. I stumbled to Aki's grave and fell to the ground. I shuddered beside my aunt, the inhumane wail rising within me.

"Aki – I'm so sorry! You had the world right in front of you… You could have been anything you wanted to be."

"Ami, Jesu! My little boy!" My aunt's cries rose with the thunder. I shook my head and left her my umbrella, hurrying to the Neils' car. I couldn't apologize today. Maybe I'd never be able to truly express my feelings of regret to them. I hoped that they knew how sorry I was.

I hoped they forgave me.

"Hurry, Richard. She's shivering."

Mrs. Neil buckled me in before turning back to face the front. I sobbed into my hands as they drove towards their house.

My parents had left me in their care. Specifically, I think the legal documents stated that if I were enrolled in school, I was to stay with them. If not, my grandmother had custody. The Neil's were good friends – probably the closest thing I had to family, considering the fact that my grandparents on my father's side were dead and my remaining grandmother was in no shape to take care of me. I thought it was ironic, considering my culture. On my father's side of the family, I had dozens of cousins, aunts and uncles, related or not. Family and friends were always around but I always distanced myself from them. I was the antisocial social. I was a hermit dropped into a full tank. It never made sense to me.

"Sweetie, we're here."

I nodded, but didn't move. Mrs. Neil glanced at her husband and he shrugged.

"I-I'm coming," I sighed, climbing out the back. They led me into the house and I immediately went to the guestroom.

My room.

There were boxes stacked against the bare walls. I sat on my bed and hugged my wolf, staring into my almost empty closet. My mother's wedding dress, one of my father's white coats, and Aki's favorite Green Eagles football jersey from our trip to Nigeria a few summers back were hanging inside. I stared at them for many hours, just sitting and rocking back and forth. Both Mrs. Neil and Mr. Neil came by to bring me food or offer me something. I never noticed, too preoccupied with staring at these three items and imagining what could have been.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again. Could they even hear me where they were? Would they remember me? Would they know how and why they died?

None of it mattered. They were gone, and I was alone. All alone.

With no one.

_Okay! Epilogue done! Thanks everyone – expect the sequel today or Friday. I have school tomorrow. Ugh. Thanks for all the reviews! Really encouraging!_

_--Blessed._


End file.
